


Выходя на орбиту

by Wintersnow



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После событий первого фильма Джим сбежал подальше от назойливых журналистов в родную Айову, где и остался ждать решения по так и не закрытому делу о взломе Кобаяши Мару. Однако в результате случившегося недопонимания Кирк, вернувшись из бара далеко за полночь, обнаружил на своем крыльце Спока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выходя на орбиту

**Author's Note:**

  * For [museaway (museattack)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=museaway+%28museattack%29).
  * A translation of [Entering Orbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/864225) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



> Many thanks to wonderful talented museaway!  
> I really loved working with that awesome story
> 
> [Here](https://yadi.sk/d/hUylCZsyXDmJR) you can find fanmix made by my friend [mingusto](http://mingusto.tumblr.com/)  
> [Here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyrL4ZuBf14) is the trailer  
> All the illustrations made by amazing N-arsus

_Когда кому-либо случается встретить как раз свою половину, обоих охватывает такое удивительное чувство привязанности, близости и любви, что они поистине не хотят разлучаться даже на короткое время.  
— Платон, «Пир»._

Триумфальное возвращение «Энтерпрайз» на Землю омрачалось потерей одной из планет Федерации. Хотя члены команды были рады сойти с корабля и загрузиться в шаттлы до поверхности планеты, одного взгляда на каменные лица вулканских старейшин, наряду с остальными ожидавших своей очереди на отправку, хватало, чтобы заглушить любую радость от возвращения в родной мир. Вместо нее приходили чувства стыда за собственный эгоизм и вины за то, что Землю успели спасти.

Один за другим шаттлы покидали стыковочный отсек, унося по семьдесят пять пассажиров каждый. Понадобилось шесть шаттлов, чтобы вернуть команду в земную атмосферу Сан-Франциско, который прятался за тяжелым покрывалом пришедшего с Тихого океана и заслонявшего солнце тумана — казалось, словно сам город погрузился в траур. Джим Кирк был этому благодарен.

В шаттле Спок сидел рядом с ним, чопорно сложив руки на коленях, и смотрел прямо перед собой немигающим взглядом темных глаз. Стороннему наблюдателю он показался бы спокойным, но Джим знал, какой вихрь эмоций скрывался под этой маской. Ярость, боль утраты, ответственность за смерть матери — все это ворвалось в разум Джима, когда руки Спока сомкнулись вокруг его горла. Он точно знал, что чувствовал Спок. Если бы страдал Боунз, Джим по-дружески сжал бы его колено и сказал, что все будет хорошо. Но Спок не был Боунзом, так что Джим держал руку на подлокотнике, а слова оставались невысказанными.

Когда шаттлы приземлились, старший командный состав препроводили в штаб-квартиру Звездного флота для доклада. Джим завидовал Боунзу, которого отпустили домой, потому что его присутствия, несмотря на должность начальника медицинской службы, не требовалось. Выходило так, что отчет медиков будет выслушиваться утром, отдельно и гораздо быстрее, и Джим считал это полной чушью и абсолютно несправедливым.

Занявший два часа доклад проходил в комнате без окон и кофе. Адмиралтейство явно старалось управиться со всем побыстрее из уважения к коммандеру Споку, который моргал при малейшем упоминании Вулкана. Джим знал, что каждый раз, когда адмирал просил прояснить тот или иной момент, Спок увиливал, отшатывался от воспоминаний, которые нужно было воскресить. «Почему вы рискнули транспортироваться на Вулкан, зная о неизбежности его разрушения? Вы транспортировались туда по личным мотивам? Почему вы высадили мистера Кирка на Дельта Вегу, вместо того чтобы отправить его в камеру? Почему вы не распознали собственную эмоциональную нестабильность?» Спок держался ровно, отвечал на все вопросы, а единственным признаком его напряжения была пульсировавшая венка на виске.

С Джимом обращались ничуть не мягче. Он попытался, подобно Споку, сидеть прямо, но в итоге откинулся на спинку кресла, склонив голову набок, и медленно притопывал ногой по полу, чтобы сохранять самообладание. «Вы не были назначены на борт «Энтерпрайз». Вы подкупили доктора МакКоя, чтобы он провел вас на корабль? Как вы смогли транспортироваться на «Энтерпрайз», когда он шел на сверхсветовой скорости? Почему вы попытались вести переговоры с враждебным ромуланцем, рискуя при этом «Энтерпрайз» и всей командой? Вы желаете выдвинуть обвинения против коммандера Спока за нарушение пункта сорок девятого, подпункта девятого Протокола безопасности, касающегося обращения с содержащимися под стражей? Вы желаете выдвинуть обвинения против коммандера Спока за нападение?» На последнем предположении Джим сжал руку в кулак под столом для совещаний и произнес:  
— Послушайте, Спок ни на кого не нападал. Мы можем идти?

Джим хотел одного: окопаться в своей квартире и насладиться горячим душем, с настоящей водой и чистыми полотенцами, но адмирал Барнетт настоял, чтобы он стоял рядом со Споком и Сулу во время краткой пресс-конференции.  
— Дайте им всего пару минут, — хлопнул его по плечу адмирал. — Все хотят увидеть человека, который спас Землю. А потом вы свободны. Мы свяжемся с вами по поводу дальнейших приказов.

Журналисты ждали в тесном зале для пресс-конференций со слишком низким потолком, так что в сравнении с этим доклад перед адмиралтейством казался даже чем-то успокаивающим. В тот же миг, как они вошли в комнату, Джима ослепили вспышки камер, и он прикрыл глаза рукой. Их поглотила какофония голосов — несмолкаемая болтовня, лишь усиливавшаяся, пока они пробирались к противоположной стороне зала. Стены были серыми, ковер тоже, деревянную кафедру украшала эмблема Командования Звездного флота. Сулу подошел прямо к невысокой сцене и поднялся вверх по ступенькам, Джим, не отрывая взгляда от его спины, последовал за ним. Как-то так получилось, что возле микрофона он оказался один. Сулу стоял точно справа от него, а Спока он ощущал позади себя. Полетели вопросы.

— Каково вам снова оказаться на Земле?

— Прекрасно, — с прохладцей ответил он.

— Вы можете прокомментировать сложность травм капитана Пайка?

— Я не врач.

— Правда ли, что из-за травм капитан Пайк не сможет возобновить командование «Энтерпрайз»?

— Полагаю, мистер Кирк уже указал на то, что не обладает достаточной квалификацией, чтобы отвечать на касающиеся медицины вопросы, — вмешался Спок, выступив вперед так, что Джим увидел его краем глаза. Их плечи соприкоснулись. Джим сдвинулся на шаг вправо.

— Правда ли, что Звездный флот выдвигает против вас обвинения в академическом проступке, мистер Кирк?

— Ничего об этом не знаю.

— Правда ли, что во время этой миссии вы были отстранены от обучения и пробрались на борт «Энтерпрайз» тайком?

— Я оказался на борту «Энтерпрайз» по рекомендации лечащего врача и позже был назначен на должность первого офицера.

— Как-то прокомментируете домыслы, будто ваше недомогание было сфальсифицировано?

— У меня голова раскалывалась от боли, а левый глаз ничего не видел, — сказал Джим. — Не знаю, как подобное можно сфальсифицировать. — Это было почти правдой. В конце концов, он не подделывал симптомы, пусть даже Боунз намеренно инфицировал его не пойми чем.

— Вы полагаете, что получили назначение благодаря уважению капитана Пайка к действиям вашего отца на борту «Кельвин»?

— Послушайте, — твердо начал Джим, глядя на собственные руки, — всего несколько дней назад погибло шесть миллиардов вулканцев. Давайте не размениваться на мелочи. Последний вопрос.

— Коммандер Спок, правда ли, что вам не удалось спасти собственную мать до разрушения Вулкана?

— Да, — ответил Спок, и Джим, сжав зубы, мотнул головой в сторону двери. Спок едва заметно кивнул, соглашаясь, и они покинули зал с Сулу на хвосте под звуки выкрикиваемых вслед их собственных имен.

— Ты солгал, — подметил Спок, когда они с Джимом спускались по широкой парадной лестнице, вдыхая прохладный февральский воздух. Вокруг было на удивление тихо. — Ты мог подтвердить мои недоброжелательные действия в отношении тебя, и все же не сделал этого.

Он чуть нахмурился — между бровей образовалась складка.

— Я не собираюсь вываливать личные проблемы кучке репортеров или адмиралтейству. — Джим вздохнул. — Пойдешь искать отца?

— Да.

— Передавай ему привет. — Шагнув на траву, Джим замер и коснулся руки Спока, чтобы удержать его. — Послушай, я сожалею о том, что тебе там наговорили. И мне правда жаль твою маму.

Ответом ему послужил немигающий взгляд и едва заметный кивок. Джим улыбнулся и ткнул Спока в плечо.

— Увидимся, коммандер.

— Я хочу горячий душ и холодное пиво, — объявил Джим, как только МакКой открыл дверь в их квартиру, и ввалился внутрь. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что у нас в холодильнике осталось пиво. Сегодня я не вынесу синтетический алкоголь.

— Все так плохо, да? Я не проверял. Как доклад?

— Жестко. Ты уже ел?

— Час назад.

Бросив свою спортивную сумку в коридоре, Джим прошаркал до холодильника и, порывшись в его скромном содержимом, извлек наружу целую упаковку светлого пива. В плане еды у них было совсем худо, а у него внезапно разыгрался аппетит, но готовить не хотелось совершенно. Вместо этого он набрал на репликаторе код для сэндвича с индейкой и, к тому времени как дошел до ванной, успел засунуть в рот уже третий. Держа одну бутылку пива в левой руке и зажав подмышкой еще одну, Джим включил душ. Поставив обе бутылки на раковину, стянув с себя униформу и стряхнув ее с ног, он открыл пиво и сделал долгий глоток. Шею окольцовывали синяки. Джим осторожно коснулся отметок и поморщился. Засунув в рот остатки сэндвича, он проглотил их, даже не прожевав как следует.

Горячая вода приносила удовлетворение, струилась по лицу и груди, била по коже. А потом раздался громкий стук в дверь и Боунз крикнул: «Ты там жить собрался?». Неохотно закрыв воду и насухо вытеревшись, Джим натянул спортивные штаны и черную футболку с надписью «Звездный флот делает это в космосе», а потом тихо вышел из ванной и открыл вторую бутылку.

— Я бы трахнул это пиво, настолько оно мне нравится, — заявил он. Боунз закатил глаза.

Джим плюхнулся на диван. Это было желанной переменой после капитанского кресла и уж точно влекло за собой куда менее волнительные события. Он устроился среди подушек и закинул босую ногу на кофейный столик, проигнорировав тяжелый взгляд Боунза.

— Что? — спросил он. — Они чистые.

Боунз упал в кресло и провел рукой по лицу.  
— Я вымотался.

— И я.

— С трудом верится, что все это произошло всего пару дней назад.

— С трудом верится, насколько тут тихо. — «И насколько тихо тут будет и дальше», — мысленно продолжил Джим. Ведь столько кадетов погибло. В их корпусе жили в основном студенты третьего и четвертого курсов. Джим представил оставшиеся в квартирах личные вещи, жизни людей, заключенные в голографической семейной фотографии в рамочке, сохраненные инопланетные сувениры, шкафы, заполненные одеждой, которую больше никто не наденет. Раньше в здании до самой поздней ночи пульсировала музыка, смешанная с речитативом неразборчивых голосов, шепота, смеха, стонов. Он гораздо чаще, чем на то было его желание, слышал, как занимался сексом парень, живший через дверь от них. Джиму частенько хотелось, чтобы Звездный флот установил в коридорах шумоподавляющие устройства, потому что из-за этого хаоса учеба становилась делом сложным и непривлекательным. А Джим, несмотря на склонность к вечеринкам — и вечеринкам буйным, — когда ему было нужно, проявлял себя как одаренный и выдающийся студент. Но теперь, когда в корпусе стало спокойно и тихо, а встретить можно было лишь редких постояльцев, Джим тосковал и оплакивал утрату бурлившей вокруг жизни.

— Тебе нужно поспать.

— Вот только эту допью, — пообещал он Боунзу, — а потом отправлюсь в кровать.

— Не желаю видеть тебя возле кофемашины. Сегодня не тот случай.

— Клянусь. Только пиво.

Обычно Боунз вполне терпеливо относился к его привычке поглощения кофеина сверх нормы на стандартный земной час, но не сегодня. Джим откинул голову на спинку дивана и рассеянно коснулся шеи.

— Этот вулканец и правда жестко с тобой обошелся. Приходи завтра в клинику, я их уберу.

— У тебя завтра с выжившими будет забот полон рот, — отозвался Джим и запустил руку в волосы. — Почему у меня такое ощущение, будто нас тут месяцами не было?

— Просто представь, что будет, когда улетишь на несколько лет.

Стук в дверь в 0730 грозил вырвать валявшегося на диване Джима из его пре-кофеинового ступора. Он зевнул и проигнорировал настойчивый звук.

— Разберись, — рявкнул из своей комнаты Боунз, который, несомненно, в этот момент надевал уставную форму, готовясь к сдаче отчета медицинской службы. Джим же в одних трусах поплелся из гостиной, держа в руке кружку исходившего паром кофе — не реплицированного, а настоящего, обжаренного и свежемолотого. Боунзу пришлось бы отрезать ему эту самую руку, чтобы удержать от употребления этого напитка.

Джим отставил кружку — красного кадетского цвета с надписью жирными белыми буквами «Академия бухла», закулисная шутка от капитана Пайка — на ночной столик в своей комнате и спешно натянул валявшиеся на полу джинсы. А потом снова подхватил кофе и жадно глотнул, пока, пошатываясь, брел к двери. Он завернул в кухню за добавкой, когда постучали во второй раз. Боунз снова крикнул: «Джим, проклятье, открой!». Он рассчитывал увидеть за дверью Скотти, которому дал свой адрес перед пристыковкой «Энтерпрайз», или Сулу, или даже пришедшую за Боунзом сестру Чапел, но это был…

— Спок! — нахмурившись, воскликнул Джим и отступил назад, пропуская в квартиру своего бывшего исполняющего обязанности капитана. Спок, облаченный в черные одежды и с аккуратно уложенными волосами, стоял со своим типичным выражением лица, сложив руки в замок и представляя собой образчик строгости рядом со взъерошенным, помятым, одетым в одни джинсы Джимом. Спок взглянул на обнаженную грудь Джима, а потом уставился на его лицо.

— Хм. Кофе? — предложил Джим и сделал глоток. Кофе был еще слишком горячим, чтобы спокойно его пить, но Джим не обратил внимания на обожженный язык. Назавтра наверняка воспалится, но ему было наплевать, и он сделал еще глоток, лишь бы только глаза до конца открылись.

— Ты не ответил на мое сообщение, поэтому я решил, что будет целесообразно прийти.

Джим широко зевнул.  
— Я спал.

— Я послал сообщение не более часа назад.

— Да я проснулся всего минут пятнадцать как. И проверка официальной почты от Звездного флота не входила в список первых дел на утро, прости.

— Твое слушание перенесено на утро пятницы.

— Мое что?

— Твое академическое слушание, — уточнил Спок. — Этим утром мне пришло уведомление о новой дате, поэтому я и связался с тобой. Не получив ответа на свое обращение, я посчитал — и был прав, — что ты еще не прочитал сообщение от Академии Звездного флота и не знаешь о том, что судебное разбирательство продолжится. Я предположил, что ты бы предпочел узнать об этом лично.

— Ты все еще выдвигаешь против меня обвинения в…

— Нет, — решительно перебил его Спок. — Я не имею желания в дальнейшем продолжать данные действия в отношении тебя.

— Так отзови жалобу!

— Я уже представил на рассмотрение необходимую форму для отказа от обвинений. Однако Академия настаивает на том, чтобы повторно рассмотреть твое дело, поскольку судопроизводство уже было начато.

— Хрень, — выругался Джим, в то время как Боунз вышел в гостиную, застегивая воротник. — Это чушь собачья. — Джим, резко запахнув шторы, принялся расхаживать вдоль окна. — Мы только что спасли планету, и вот как они собираются меня отблагодарить? Снова притащить на академическое дисциплинарное слушание по поводу предполагаемого жульничества на Кобаяши-мать-его-Мару?

— Ты действительно жульничал, — подметил Спок.

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что этот тест не доказывает ничего, особенно в сравнении с тем, через что все мы, особенно ты, прошли за последние несколько дней. И снова поднимать это дело, повторяюсь, чушь собачья.

— Звездный флот полагает, что политика Академии требует проведения суда. Слушание назначено на 0800.

— Вот же дерьмо. Я не пойду.

— Джим, — вмешался Боунз. — Это тебе не приглашение на свадьбу! В этом случае тебе не предоставляется выбор.

— Выбор есть всегда.

— Совет рассмотрит твой отказ явиться как признание вины, — настаивал Спок. — Я не вижу логики в этом слушании, но рекомендую прийти и защищаться по своему делу. У меня нет желания смотреть, как на тебя наложат дисциплинарное взыскание, после того как ты помог с эвакуацией Вулкана.

— Уверен, они уже все для себя решили.

— Ты будешь гребаным болваном, если поставишь на это свою карьеру, — попенял Боунз, ткнув ему в шею пальцем, как будто своими обожаемыми гипошприцами. И попал в больное место. Джим машинально прикрыл шею рукой и тяжело глянул на Боунза. — Это воняет бюрократической чепухой, но ты пойдешь, даже если мне придется накачать твою задницу успокоительными и тащить тебя туда за яйца.

— Если позволишь, — произнес Спок, — я буду выступать в твою защиту.

— Я сам могу постоять за себя, — на автопилоте выдал Джим.

— Я рад, что ты решил присутствовать, — сказал Спок. — Увидимся в 0800.

После этого он ушел.

— Проклятье, — выругался Джим, гипнотизируя взглядом дверь. — Он меня провел.

— Лучше озаботься чисткой униформы.

— Ненавижу тебя.

— Не волнуйся. — Боунз хлопнул его по плечу. — Поблагодаришь потом.

В пятницу утром Джим, разлепив глаза, увидел над собой уже проснувшегося и успевшего одеться Боунза.

— Вытаскивай свой зад из кровати, — рявкнул Боунз, сдернув с него одеяло. — Я сделал блинчики.

— Мне нужно в душ, — жалобно простонал Джим и свернулся в клубок, когда его кожи коснулся прохладный воздух.

— Пошевеливайся! — крикнул Боунз, выходя из комнаты. — Совет ждать не будет, а я не слишком доверяю терпению Спока, когда дело касается тебя.

— Не может же он меня вышвырнуть за опоздание на мое собственное слушание.

— Вставай. В душ. Сейчас же.

— Разве нет какой-нибудь пожирающей плоть заразы, которую тебе надо излечить? — пробормотал Джим, волочась в душ.

Выйдя оттуда чистым и в более сознательном состоянии, он нашел свою униформу на уже заправленной кровати — у Боунза так и не искоренились бытовые привычки, оставшиеся со времен семейной жизни, вроде уборки постели и вкуснейших завтраков. Джим неохотно натянул униформу, нашел пару одинаковых носков и отыскал обе парадные туфли. Перед едой он почистил зубы.

— Я оставил квитанцию за химчистку у тебя на тумбочке, — заметил Боунз, наблюдая за уминавшим стопку блинчиков Джимом. — Так и знал, что ты не позаботишься. Ешь, Спящая Красавица. Нам пора выдвигаться.

На этот раз Спок стоял рядом с ним на протяжении всего процесса. Когда Совет Академии снова назвал его имя, Джим стиснул зубы и вцепился обеими руками в края кафедры. В аудитории было почти пусто: лишь несколько наблюдателей сидели на разных рядах.

Джим рассказал свою часть, перефразировав то, что говорил в прошлый раз, только теперь без отягчающих комментариев обвиняющего его вулканца. Если кто из членов комиссии и удивился, увидев Спока стоящим рядом с ним, то ничего не сказал.

— Вы первый, кто взломал программу-симулятор. Как вам это удалось?

— Я провел примерно двенадцать часов за написанием подпрограммы. А потом воспользовался электронной почтой технического отдела, чтобы ее установить.

— Вы принудили технического работника помочь вам сжульничать?

— Нет. Она ничего об этом не знала. Я послал ей письмо, содержавшее патч для программы. Патч установился сам, как только она открыла письмо во время работы симулятора.

— Так вы признаете, что не только жульничали, но еще и предали доверие расположенного к вам кадета и заразили вирусом компьютер Академии?

— Почему вы тратите на это свое время? — рыкнул в ответ Джим. — Вам разве не нужно планировать церемонию прощания с сотнями кадетов, погибших несколько дней назад?

— Совет осведомлен о великой жертве, принесенной теми кадетами, — ровно ответил адмирал. — Их памяти воздадут честь. Но сегодня мы собрались, чтобы обсудить, есть ли у вас будущее в Звездном флоте.

Члены совета начали шепотом совещаться, нервно переглядываясь. Краем глаза Джим увидел качавшего головой Боунза. Адмирал, откашлявшись, на пониженных тонах говорил что-то членам Совета по обе стороны от него, кивая и делая какие-то пометки в лежавшем перед ним документе.

— Мистер Кирк, члены Совета запросили дополнительное время на обдумывание этого дела. Мы свяжемся с вами, как только достигнем соглашения. Вы свободны.

Джим первым оказался за дверью с шедшим за ним по пятам Боунзом.  
— Ты что, специально старался, чтобы тебя отстранили?

Они решили отправиться в свою любимую кофейню в двух кварталах от Академии. Джим чувствовал себя обязанным пригласить Спока, который, к удивлению, согласился присоединиться к ним и теперь сидел слева от него, попивая мятный чай. Джим направил все свое внимание на двойной эспрессо. Это было небольшое кафе всего лишь на двенадцать столиков, с крепким кофе и вкусной едой. Они сидели в углу за самым большим столом, Спок был ближе всех к камину. Боунз пробормотал что-то насчет того, что упреет тут до смерти, и ослабил воротник. Джим поставил стул так, чтобы сидеть лицом к огню.

— Ты потребляешь какие-либо жидкости, кроме кофе? — поинтересовался Спок.

Джим задумался на мгновение.  
— Я потребляю пиво. Это считается?

— Джим у нас помешан на здоровье, как видишь, — съязвил Боунз, потягивая свою воду и изучая меню. — Я закажу сэндвич. Вы двое чего-нибудь хотите?

— Я в скором времени встречаюсь с отцом, — сказал Спок.

— Приму это за отказ, — подытожил Боунз. — Джим?

— Купи мне панини с плавленым сыром, — вдруг выдал Джим. — Тот, который с беконом. Только убедись, чтобы они на этот раз не использовали при жарке арахисовое масло, если только мы не хотим устроить себе веселенький денек в чудесном мире анафилактического шока. О, и узнай, нельзя ли добавить побольше бекона.

— Как я и говорил: помешан на здоровье, — вздохнул Боунз, вставая из-за стола, и направился к прилавку. — И кстати. Я не буду сидеть с тобой в пункте скорой помощи, так что получишь салат.

Джим по-дружески закатил глаза.

— Я знаю, ты, должно быть, все еще злишься из-за теста, — сказал Джим, поворачиваясь к Споку и упираясь локтями в колени. — Но спасибо, что пришел со мной.

— Я не злюсь, — ответил Спок, — хотя прискорбно, что ты вовлек в это кадета Вро.

— Откуда ты... — недоверчиво начал Джим.

— Кадет Ухура проинформировала меня, что ты несколько раз виделся с ее соседкой по комнате. Услышав твое признание, я сделал логический вывод, что именно она должна быть тем самым техником, на которого ты ссылался.

— Получается, будто я последний мудак, — признал Джим, повесив голову. — Мне нравилась Гейла. Или начинала нравиться. Признаюсь, изначально я закрутил с ней, чтобы получить доступ к коду теста.

— Это указывает на то, что ты исследовал тест и знал всех, кто был ответственен за его программирование. Но все же не попытался манипулировать мной.

— Если честно, мне и в голову не пришло, что вулканцем можно манипулировать. Кроме того, Гейла была милой. Мы хорошо проводили время. И ей нравились мои глаза. — Он похлопал ресницами, но Спок никак не отреагировал. — Видишь? С орионками куда проще. Мне жаль, что она…

Джим не мог это произнести. Сделав глубокий вдох, он сел прямо и повернулся к столу. Спок понимающе кивнул.

Боунз вернулся несколько минут спустя с подносом в руке и поставил перед Джимом огромную порцию фирменного салата. Джим наколол на вилку помидор черри и неохотно принялся жевать.

— Всегда за мной присматриваешь, — безжизненно протянул Джим. Он капнул на униформу заправкой салата и небрежно вытер ее салфеткой.

— Потому что я единственный, кому не повезло о тебе заботиться. Хочешь слюнявчик? — предложил Боунз, прежде чем приняться за свое сочившееся майонезом, собранное из пшеничного хлеба, индейки и зелени творение, которое было настолько здоровым, что Джим счел испытанием даже смотреть на него.

— Хочешь вкусовые рецепторы?

— Заткнись и ешь свой салат.

— Мистер Кирк? — прозвучал незнакомый голос, и все трое подняли взгляд на довольно привлекательную женщину лет двадцати пяти, одетую в повседневный деловой костюм и протягивавшую к ним диктофон. — Я из «Сан-Франциско Экзаминер». Могу я получить от вас заявление касательно прошедшего этим утром слушания? Как вы думаете, каким будет итог?

— Без комментариев, — припечатал Джим, снова переводя взгляд на камин.

— Коммандер Спок, — без заминки переключилась журналистка, тыча диктофоном в лицо Споку, — ваши мысли по поводу исхода суда над мистером Кирком?

— Я не желаю делать заявления, — ответил Спок.

— Вы можете подтвердить слухи о предполагаемой вулканской колонии?

Спок не сказал ни слова, Джим повернул голову и посмотрел ему в лицо.

— По вашим лучшим оценкам, сколько выживших вулканцев сейчас ищет убежища на Земле?

Спок видимо напрягся.

— Где вы были, когда узнали о смерти матери?

— Господи! — воскликнул Джим, повернувшись к журналистке. — Да что с вами не так? Он сказал, что не желает делать заявления. Убирайтесь к чертям с глаз долой.

— Я всего лишь пытаюсь обозревать новости, мистер Кирк. Это мое право.

— Вы пытаетесь спекулировать на чьей-то утрате, чтобы продать больше газет. Вы не получите здесь никаких заявлений, ни от одного из нас.

Он отвернулся к столу и, выпив последние капли кофе, слишком резко поставил чашку на стол. От ближнего к нему края отлетел осколок. Джим услышал щелчок выключения записи на диктофоне, и журналистка, фыркнув, ушла. Кто-то из посетителей захлопал. Пожав плечами, Джим подобрал керамический осколок и положил его на ладонь. Осколок был острым, но все равно Джим с достаточной, чтобы почувствовать боль, силой надавил на него кончиком пальца. Злость утихла.

— Было не обязательно с твоей стороны защищать меня, — сказал Спок.

— Ненавижу журналистов, — настоял Джим, бросая осколок на пол. — Когда я был ребенком, мы каждый год в день моего рождения должны были присутствовать на верфи Звездного флота ради церемонии в честь отца. То, о чем могут спросить… уму непостижимо. Они спрашивали, каково мне знать, что он умер, чтобы спасти мне жизнь. Если бы у меня была возможность поговорить с ним, что бы я сказал? Меня спрашивали, скучаю ли я по нему. Да я с ним ни разу не встречался! Ты представляешь, каково это маленькому ребенку? — Он откинулся на спинку стула. — Словно они сами никаких чувств не испытывают. Неудивительно, что мама начала пить.

— Это не прекратится, — произнес Боунз. — И ты знаешь это. Они разобьют лагерь у тебя под дверью, примутся ходить за тобой хвостом по кампусу, будут лезть в твою жизнь, пока не получат то, чего хотят. В данном случае они хотят слов. И это относится к вам обоим.

— Просто не буду выходить из дома какое-то время, — усмехнулся Джим.

— Это едва ли возможно, — сказал Спок.

— Я пошутил, Спок. Знаете, моей мамы нет на планете. — «Снова». — Дом простаивает. Пока корабль будут ремонтировать, мы на него как минимум месяц не вернемся, и это только если вообще вернемся. Может, мне самое время взять отпуск.

— Собираешься сбежать в Айову? — с каменным лицом поинтересовался Боунз.

Джим пожал плечами.  
— Почему нет? Лучше так, чем сидеть здесь и развлекать этих клоунов. Спок мне позвонит, если будет что-то известно насчет процесса.

— Как мне связаться с тобой? — спросил Спок. — Официальные каналы связи, очевидно, малоэффективны.

— Дай сюда свой комм.

Спок осторожно — и это была та еще потеха, учитывая, какая сила таилась в его руках — выудил откуда-то из одежд свой коммуникатор и положил его в протянутую ладонь. Джим набрал идентификатор своего комма и отдал устройство обратно.

— Это моя личная линия, — сказал он.

— Проверь, какое имя он там ввел, — посоветовал Боунз. — Когда он забивал свой номер в мои контакты, то обозвал себя Капитаном Отличный Зад. Поди попробуй объяснить это женщине, когда ужинаешь с ней где-нибудь, а один придурок забрасывает твой комм сообщениями.

— Не волнуйся, — уверил Джим Спока, слегка ткнув его кулаком в плечо. — Я написал Джим Кирк. На собственном горьком опыте узнал, что тебя лучше не бесить.

Спок резко потупил взгляд и поджал губы, но ничего не сказал. Джим открыл было рот, чтобы извиниться — еще слишком рано шутить на эту тему, — но Боунз заговорил первый:  
— Ты уверен насчет этого?

— Нужно будет завтра ехать на вокзал.

— Да-да, — сказал Боунз и впился зубами в сэндвич.

На следующий день Боунз, как и обещал, с очень хмурым видом довез Джима до станции, и тот сел на борт одиннадцатичасового шаттла, отправлявшегося в восточном направлении с заездом в Айову. Город был примерно в двух тысячах миль от Сан-Франциско, так что полет на шаттле должен был продлиться около четырех с половиной часов, плюс поездка на такси до Риверсайда. Джим купил стандартный билет — нужды в большем месте не было, ведь он все равно проспит почти всю дорогу. Он всегда позорно быстро отрубался в общественном транспорте, зато чуть ли не страдал бессонницей в уединении собственной спальни, когда что-то крутилось на уме. Этот шаттл был удобнее, чем модели военного образца, которыми пользовался Звездный флот: в нем были сиденья, расставленные группами по три, а по бокам располагались окна, пропускавшие достаточно света, чтобы можно было читать. У Джима на ПАДДе было несколько учебников, и он жалел, что не загрузил туда роман-другой, потому что учебная литература лишь напоминала о первоначальной причине его присутствия на этом шаттле. Кроме того, он завязал с занятиями. Джим запихнул планшет в сумку, подложил ее себе под плечи и уснул, уронив голову на оконное стекло.

Когда он проснулся, все еще было светло и шаттл ровно летел на большой скорости, из-за которой все снаружи сливалось в непрерывно менявшийся холст смазанных цветов. Он проверил часы: было уже почти 1700 по центральному времени, и солнце скоро должно было скрыться. Джим надеялся, что легко сможет найти такси на вокзале. Раздался сигнал комма.

>> Ты заноза в моей заднице. Дай знать, когда доберешься.  
>> иди впрысни кому-нибудь

Джим откинул голову на спинку сидения, не обращая внимания на храпевшего рядом мужчину. Может, стоило все же разориться на билет первого класса, но на его счету было мало кредитов, а без гарантированного дохода… но, конечно же, его не отстранят. Он представлял слишком большую ценность, и они не могли позволить себе отпустить его. Шаттл прибыл в 1735, оставив Джиму полчаса дневного света, которыми он и воспользовался, чтобы поймать такси — еще одна трата кредитов, заставившая его тяжело вздохнуть. Может, он возьмет смену в «Верфи», пока будет в городе. Джим все еще мог смешать охрененный классический мартини, а благодаря голубым глазам никогда не оставался без чаевых. Поездка на такси заняла восемнадцать минут, и вот он уже словно снова стал десятилетним мальчишкой, пинающим камни на лужайке перед домом.

Это было двухэтажное здание — выгоревшее и непримечательное, как и весь ландшафт — с небольшим крыльцом, нуждавшимися в починке перилами и отсутствовавшим в боковом окне ставнем. Вайнона Кирк никогда не была домоседом. Сэм ухаживал за двором, а Фрэнк, когда появлялся на горизонте, поддерживал дом в пристойном состоянии. Но теперь мамы не было на планете, Сэм женился и жил черт знает где, а Фрэнк ушел… Дом был запущен. Джим провел большим пальцем по старомодному сканеру, чтобы открыть парадную дверь. Мама хотя бы не перекодировала систему после того, как он записался во флот. Она не пришла в восторг, когда Джим послал ей весточку из Сан-Франциско о том, что сдал экзамены первого семестра. Он сказал маме, что она лицемерит: сама-то всю жизнь пробыла в рабстве у Звездного флота и Федерации. Но Джим понимал. Вайнона не хотела, чтобы ее сын повторил судьбу Джорджа Кирка, поэтому ей было спокойнее смотреть, как он перебивается незначительными подработками где-нибудь в Риверсайде — ведь это означало, что ночью он придет домой, даже если ее самой там не будет. Отправившись в первую миссию, его мама постоянно звонила, но со временем частота ее сообщений неизбежно сократилась. Вайнона любила космос — любила, возможно, даже больше Джима или Сэма, — потому что там чувствовала некую близость к Джорджу. Она рассказала об этом однажды на Рождество после нескольких выпитых бокалов — их дом занесло снегом, а Фрэнк в тот год как раз ушел, — и Джим, которому тогда было девятнадцать, напился на пару с матерью, пока она листала старые голограммы ее свадьбы, Джорджа, с гордостью принимавшего командные нашивки и назначение на должность первого офицера на борту «Кельвин», рождения Сэма. По вполне очевидным причинам голограмм момента появления на свет Джима там не было.

— Только так я могу быть рядом с ним, — бормотала она, моргая и то возвращаясь в реальность, то снова погружаясь в свои мысли. Джим забрал из ослабевшей руки бокал, проглотил остатки его содержимого — виски, ее любимый — и укрыл маму одеялом.

Пискнул комм. Джим вошел в дом, в котором не был уже больше года. Он приезжал на Рождество, когда Вайнона еще жила на планете и позвонила ему, чтобы сказать, что им нужно кое-что сделать. Тогда он так же сел на ближайший шаттл и провел выходные, поглощая еду на вынос и по максимуму накачиваясь отличным кофе. Зависимость от кофеина у него была наследственной: кровь в венах его мамы давно должна была окраситься в черный — так много кофе она пила. Солнце уже садилось, но дневного света вполне хватало, чтобы разглядеть накрытую старыми чехлами мебель и давно погибшее комнатное растение на кухонном столе — его листья иссохли и сжались. Джим дернул за один листок, и тот упал на закаменевшую почву в горшке. Он взял растение, выбросил его в окно и, распахнув шторы над металлической раковиной, наблюдал через стекло, как в свете последнего луча солнца в воздухе кружилась и медленно опускалась на землю пыль. Открыв буфет справа от раковины, Джим нашел мамину заначку алкоголя. Бутылки теперь не таились за стаканами — да он никогда и не понимал, почему мама так долго поддерживала этот фарс, учитывая, что уровень жидкости в бутылке опускался быстрее, чем пила она, — поэтому Джим обрадованно вытащил остатки бренди и допил их, наполовину откинув чехол и устроившись на диване.

Он кое-как взобрался на второй этаж в свою старую спальню. Мама использовала ее как кладовку: прямо за дверью неуклюжей башней стояли коробки, а возле шкафа лежали сумки — на вид вроде как с одеждой. Джим сомневался, что с его последнего приезда тут меняли белье. Отпихнув стопку газет ближе к изножью, он вытянулся на кровати во весь рост. Ему всегда нравился матрас: он прогибался посередине, образуя вокруг мягкий кокон. Стенам не помешала бы покраска. Мама так и не перекрасила их, чтобы скрыть его убогие попытки замазать дыру, пробитую им ударом кулака — ту единственную, о которой она знала, а ведь были еще и спрятанные под плакатами. Эта дыра появилась, когда Джим с Фрэнком поссорились из-за поиска работы. Плакаты заворачивались на краях, один уже даже упал. Большей частью это были репродукции земных плакатов двадцать первого века: в основном с музыкальной тематикой, хотя было и андорианское популярное искусство, а один вообще представлял собой набранный очень мелким шрифтом полный текст «Макбета».

Джим вытащил комм и послал Боунзу сообщение.

>> пиздец как странно снова оказаться в своей старой спальне

Он закрыл глаза и подумал было спихнуть с ног ботинки, но не смог собраться с силами. Комм пискнул.

>> Я рад, что ты доехал в сохранности.

Джим рассмеялся над показным формализмом сообщения Боунза, а потом сообразил, что оно пришло от идентификатора, не сохраненного в памяти его комма. Джим пролистал историю и обнаружил, что нечаянно ответил на сообщение, которое так и не прочитал.

>> Это Спок. Пожалуйста, используй этот идентификатор для любых коммуникаций.

На него накатило странное чувство, пока взгляд скользил по строчкам сообщения Спока в третий… уже в четвертый раз. Джим усмехнулся, глядя на экран. Что он чувствовал? Взволнованность? Веселье? Он знал, что был пьян. Джим сохранил идентификатор под меткой «Спок», хотя на какой-то момент задумался о «Тот, с Пугающей Бровью». Потыкав в экран, он послал короткое сообщение настоящему МакКою, посмеялся над случившейся ситуацией, а потом заснул, не раздеваясь.

Прошло уже три года с тех пор, как Джим просыпался в предоставленном в полное его распоряжение доме и без каких-либо планов на грядущий день. Ему было лениво и спокойно, он не знал, чем себя занять, поэтому начал с кофе и осмотра дома, по ходу сдергивая с мебели чехлы. Он задерживался в каждой комнате, заново знакомясь с обстановкой. В аккуратной до зубовного скрежета комнате Сэма он опрокинул фотографию — просто потому что мог. Комната мамы пахла по-прежнему: хозяйственным мылом и пылью. Она никогда не проводила у себя много времени, чаще засыпая на диване или ковыряясь с какой-нибудь инженерной задачкой. Несложно понять, откуда родом периодическая бессонница Джима.

Весь дом остался таким же, каким был в его памяти, разве что чуть обветшал. Однако на заднем дворе Джима ждал сюрприз. В Джимовых детских воспоминаниях двор представлял собой смесь грязи, камней и непрестанной жары. Он никогда не проводил там много времени, за исключением того дня, когда Фрэнк выдал ему ведро и приказал собрать все камни в качестве наказания за сквернословие в разговоре с матерью. Это было наказание, которое Джим, будучи Джимом, всецело проигнорировал, проведя все утро за чтением на крыльце, а день за попытками изменить настройки контролирующего устройства замка парадной двери — ему надоело лазить через окно. Фрэнк, вернувшись с работы, пришел оценить результаты работы Джима, а в итоге тот оказался на всю ночь запертым снаружи и спал на уродливом сплошь покрытом камнями заднем дворе. Ну, так думали Фрэнк и Сэм. Джим был прямо-таки мастером в лазании через заборы и в окна.

Больше всего его удивил цвет — зеленый. Яркая зелень стены растений вдоль забора, что было довольно странно, учитывая, что на дворе февраль и чуть ли не заморозки. Там обнаружились высокие экзотические экземпляры с огромными широкими листьями, а у их оснований скрывались виды поменьше, покрытые колючками. Джим изобразил свою лучшую пародию на вулканское приподнимание брови. Мама поддерживала все это живым? Должно быть, у нее был приходящий садовник, а может, растения и вовсе были искусственными. Задрав голову вверх, он увидел изгиб прозрачного купола. Оборудование для регулировки температуры? Джим приметил старый гамак, который Фрэнк все обещал починить, а теперь зашитый и натянутый на металлических основах. Венцом всего этого великолепия была — как заметил довольный Джим — джакузи, спрятавшаяся в небольшой беседке. Мама вечно грозилась поставить такую, несмотря на стоимость технического обслуживания и расходы энергии. Фрэнк говорил, что это расточительство, и если у нее денег куры не клюют, так лучше бы купила машину взамен той, которую сбросил с утеса ее сын. Позже Джим непременно воспользуется джакузи.

Джим заказал в репликаторе тарелку блинчиков, которых с настоящими объединяло одно название — Боунз его разбаловал, — и, усевшись по-турецки напротив своей книжной полки, принялся благоговейно водить пальцами по корешкам. У него была большая коллекция: двадцать две книги в твердой обложке и три хрупких экземпляра в мягкой, обернутые защитными чехлами. На большинство из них ему приходилось копить месяцами, а чтобы заполучить кое-какие экземпляры — идти на бартер. Он прочел их все, некоторые — по многу раз. Ему нравился запах и ощущение бумажной книги, звук переворачиваемых страниц, самое физическое действие —отметить, где остановился, сделать пометки на полях, на которые можно наткнуться после.

Чарльз Диккенс был его любимым автором, человеком, который умер четыреста лет тому назад и чьи слова до сих пор звенели истиной. Джим вытянул «Большие надежды» и, забравшись в стоявшее в его комнате возле окна кресло с высокой спинкой, закинул ноги на подлокотник. Он читал книгу весь день напролет, прерываясь только на походы в ванную, а когда перелистнул последнюю страницу, шею уже немилосердно ломило. История о мальчишке, которому выпала выдающаяся возможность, быстро рассыпавшаяся в прах, казалась очень тревожной и знакомой. Джим на мгновение представил себя в Англии девятнадцатого века играющим возле могилы отца. Боунз даже слишком хорошо подошел на роль одновременно любящего Джо и слишком властной сестры Пипа. Гэри был больше всего похож на Герберта. А Ухура, учитывая все их противостояния, была лучшей кандидатурой на роль Эстеллы, хотя, что касаемо подавляемых эмоций, Спок… Спок? Любовный интерес? Джим только посмеялся над этой идеей — совершенно абсурдна. Слишком много часов в обнимку с одной книгой плохо сказались на его мозгах. Но он хотя бы знал, что капитан Пайк не был беглым каторжником — ну, некоторые ромуланцы могли бы с этим поспорить. Аккуратно вернув книгу на полку, Джим отправился на поиски еды.

На второй день в Риверсайде он перечитал «Оливера Твиста», сидя у мансардного окна в своей спальне, потому что оттуда открывался прекрасный вид на риверсайдскую верфь. Следующие три дня бушевал шторм — ледяная смесь дождя и мокрого снега, — так что вместо запланированного похода в город Джим заказал в репликаторе стейк и жареного цыпленка, а еще пасту с жирным сливочным соусом. Боунз заблокировал все эти блюда на репликаторе в их квартире, приведя множество медицинских доводов. Из уважения к нервной системе своего друга Джим также съел салат. У него в ушах прямо звенел голос Боунза:  
— Тебе уже не двадцать один. Ты хоть представляешь себе, как выглядят закупоренные артерии? Вот, а я представляю!

На лужайке перед домом образовались лужицы, со временем разросшиеся до небольших озер, которые по большей части впитались в землю к утру четверга, так что Джим, надев теплую куртку и перчатки, отправился на пробежку. Его маршрут пролегал мимо соседних домов в сторону города, который ничуть не изменился со времен его детства и упорно хранил старомодный облик построек в духе двадцатого века. Было холодно, так что Джим забежал в продуктовый магазин. Он прикупил кое-что из еды — свежий хлеб, сыр и еще кофе — и бутылку вина. Возле аптеки он заметил мотоцикл с прикрепленной к нему табличкой «Продаю», сошелся с владельцем в цене, а потом перекинул ногу через сиденье и поехал домой. Этот байк был не таким обтекаемым, как тот, на котором Джим ездил до поступления во флот. У того байка не было спиц, он источал сексуальность. Этот же был практичным, шустрым и обладал небольшим отделением, откуда Джим по приезду достал пакеты с покупками и вошел в дом.

На следующий день была ровно неделя с его слушания, а никаких новостей не появилось. Спок никак не пытался выйти на связь. Джим достал комм и отправил короткое сообщение.

>> есть новости?  
>> Найдена планета для новой вулканской колонии.

Это было совсем не тем, что ему хотелось узнать, но менять курс разговора теперь казалось грубым. Кроме того, у Спока на уме были куда более важные проблемы, чем вопрос, вышибут ли задницу Джеймса Тиберия Кирка из Звездного флота.

>> прекрасно. слушай, если я могу чем-нибудь помочь, дай знать. ты в курсе моих фантастических компьютерных способностей  
>> Я запомню твое стремление помочь. Твои компьютерные способности могут пригодиться, когда мы начнем восстанавливать базы данных Вулканской Академии Наук.  
>> как держишься?  
>> Я не понимаю.  
>> как себя чувствуешь?  
>> Чувствую себя прекрасно.  
>> не буду притворяться, будто знаю, через что ты проходишь, но я был там. если хочешь поговорить о чем-нибудь, я слушаю.

Возможно, это был перебор, но он уже нажал на кнопку отправки. Спок написал не сразу. Джим прождал добрых две минуты, прежде чем пришел ответ.

>> Ответ отрицательный.

Джим поежился и только начал печатать «прости… не хотел совать нос», как секундой позже пришло еще одно сообщение.

>> Я признателен за твое предложение.

Джим улыбнулся.

>> без проблем

В понедельник утром Джима разбудило еще одно сообщение от Спока.

>> Академический Совет решил наградить тебя поощрением за оригинальность мышления. Дальнейших дисциплинарных преследований не последует.

«Слава богу», — подумал Джим. Он и не осознавал, как сильно нервничал в ожидании решения. И насколько это было похоже на Звездный флот, который его мама знала и отчасти любила, отчасти презирала: решить вместо отстранения выдать ему награду.

>> рад, что все закончилось  
>> Я подумал, ты будешь доволен.  
>> спасибо, что заступился за меня, серьезно  
>> Слушание было нецелесообразным.  
>> я твой должник. что угодно. только назови

В качестве награды Джим перечитал своего обожаемого «Короля Лира» и после заката поехал выпить. Синяки на шеи поблекли до зеленоватого оттенка, и в приглушенном освещении заметить их было трудно. Он натянул выцветшую футболку, старую дорожную куртку и вышел из дома.

Джим пробрался к паре стульев с высокой спинкой чуть левее центра бара — на место, которое он путем проб и ошибок признал идеальным: удобно было следить за накачивавшимися до пьяного угара субъектами, а еще, если сесть чуть боком, в поле периферийного зрения попадали все, кто входил в бар.

За три года его отсутствия заведение перестроили, но оно все равно казалось знакомым. Выпивка здесь была не самой дешевой в Риверсайде, а толпа далеко не всегда состояла из прекрасных людей и существ — иногда, например, как в этот день, девчонок было мало, и он почти всех узнал, — но работники были дружелюбными и звали его по имени. Так что Джим всегда называл «Верфь» своим любимым местом отдыха.

Ребята в баре явно узнали своего бывшего постоянного посетителя и коллегу, а потом и вовсе бурно обрадовались, связав Джима с Джеймсом Т. Кирком с USS «Энтерпрайз», чья физиономия последние несколько дней то и дело мелькала в местных новостях. «Золотой мальчик Риверсайда». «Сын местного героя спасает Землю».

— Джим Кирк! — воскликнул Лу, отбросив в сторону полотенце и протянув руку через стойку для крепкого пожатия. Лу был здоровяком хорошо за пятьдесят. — Черт, парень, рад видеть тебя. Сколько прошло, два года? Три? Поверить не могу, столько всего по новостям передают. Это правда?

— Я был на корабле, который разрушил бур, — подтвердил Джим, надеясь избежать вопросов о Кобаяши Мару и Дельта Веге, сведения о которых просочились в прессу. Лу позвонил в старомодный медный колокольчик, который висел у него над стойкой с разливным пивом.

— К нам пожаловала знаменитость! Джеймс Кирк, дамы и пришельцы. — Послышались нестройные аплодисменты. — Первый круг за счет заведения, — будто бы в сторону сказал он.

Джим поблагодарил его и, посмеиваясь себе под нос, заказал пиво и порцию виски. Он достал коммуникатор и, осушив бокал, жестом попросил повторить. Джим действительно собирался написать Боунзу, но на экране все еще светился давешний разговор со Споком. Да какого хрена.

>> три года не был в этом баре, а люди все те же

Он отправил сообщение, положил комм на стойку и, косясь на него краем глаза, от души отхлебнул пива, а затем вытер рот рукавом. Когда экран комма загорелся спустя всего пару секунд, по телу Джима пробежала дрожь.

>> Полагаю, за этот отрезок времени они периодически уходили домой, чтобы переодеться в чистое.

Джим, хохотнув, осознал, что удивлен наличием у Спока чувства юмора. Он заметил его еще у Посла на Дельта Веге, но, учитывая все обстоятельства, времени на изучение этого явления у него не было.

>> если честно, не уверен насчет всех

Спок не ответил сразу же. Конечно, эта реплика и не подразумевала ответа. Пустая болтовня нелогична. Джим барабанил по стенке пол-литрового бокала и, ожидая, жевал нижнюю губу. Он осмотрелся. Через три стула от него сидела рыжеволосая девушка, потягивавшая какой-то оранжевый коктейль. Она заметила Джима и смерила его взглядом. Он усмехнулся и приподнял бокал на пару дюймов от стойки в приветствии. Но тут снова загорелся экран комма, и Джим сразу же отвернулся.

>> О твоем отсутствии доложили в местных новостях. Журналистка, которую ты оскорбил утром, когда проходило слушание, назвала тебя «Плохишом Звездного флота в бегах». Ухура уверила меня, что ты найдешь это забавным.  
>> здесь меня называют «золотым мальчиком»  
>> У тебя и правда светлые волосы.  
>> это означает, что я необычайно успешный молодой человек  
>> Они явно предвзяты, хотя твой успех и признан официально.  
>> именно. репортеры от тебя никак не отстанут?  
>> Я постоянно получаю просьбы сделать заявление по поводу утраты моего родного мира. Я говорил им прекратить расспросы, но они непреклонны.  
>> они ублюдки. скажи им отвалить  
>> Едва ли этот подход можно назвать дипломатичным. Ты забываешь, что мой отец все еще посол. Мне затруднительно покинуть собственную квартиру.  
>> спасибо господу за репликаторы, да?  
>> В них отсутствуют подобающие вегетарианские опции. И мне необходимо упражняться.

За три года Джим ни разу не видел Спока в тренажерном зале Академии. Качалка была единственным хобби Джима, которое Боунз одобрял, правда не без изрядного количества ремарок в духе «меньше строй глазки, больше занимайся». Джим на мгновение улыбнулся возникшей перед глазами картинке со Споком в шортах и кроссовках, занимающимся на беговой дорожке в, несомненно, логичном темпе. Джиму пришлось прикрыть рот рукой, чтобы не прыснуть пивом на весь бар.

>> если все так плохо, тебе нужно ехать в Айову. тут на мили вокруг нет ничего, кроме полей, и репортеры не будут докучать. можешь гулять сколько захочется, если не возражаешь против присущей этому времени года минусовой температуры  
>> Я рассмотрю твое предложение.  
>> рассмотри  
>> Я не помешаю твоему отпуску?  
>> не-а. захвати куртку. тут холодно  
>> Еще что-то?  
>> удобную обувь  
>> Принято.  
>> последний шаттл в восточном направлении покидает сан фран в 1930, если выйдешь сейчас, вполне сможешь успеть  
>> Понял.

Джим рассмеялся и, покачав головой, отложил комм на стойку. У вулканцев действительно было престранное чувство юмора. Все эти ксенобиологические курсы жутко ошибаются.

— Подружка? — спросил Лу.

Джим нахмурился и оттолкнул комм от себя, чтобы подчеркнуть смысл своих слов.

— Нет, это просто… — Кстати, а кем был Спок? Знакомым? Старшим офицером? — Коллега, — наконец решил он.

— Ты не отрываешься от коммуникатора, хотя с тебя глаз не сводит та крошка на другом конце бара.

Джим нахмурился еще сильнее.  
— Я видел. Просто ждал кое-какие новости.

— А. — Лу махнул в сторону уже дважды опустевшего бокала, и Джим кивком согласился на еще один.

— Все-таки не выкинули из Звездного флота.

— Поздравляю. Не знал, что тебе это грозит. Ты разве не спас только что их задницы?

Джим пожал печами.

— Думал, тебе медаль дадут или еще что-нибудь.

— Или еще что-нибудь.

— Что ж, рад за тебя. — Лу катнул по барной стойке третью порцию.

— Слушай, у тебя есть незакрытые смены? — спросил Джим, водя пальцем по краю бокала. — Мне становится скучно до чертиков целый день сидеть на заднице.

— Все еще помнишь, как разливать?

— Конечно.

— Ты всегда неплохо смешивал коктейли. Надолго останешься?

Джим выпил третью порцию. Виски горячо прокатился по горлу, и Джим стукнул себя по груди.  
— Может, на месяц.

— Могу для начала дать тебе пару дневных смен. Я бы рад снова видеть тебя здесь в субботу вечером, но мне еще нужно думать об остальной команде. Приходи завтра в районе полудня? Сможешь работать в часы скидок, а потом я устрою тебе нормальный график.

— Спасибо, Лу.

— Сказал же, иду! — Джим зевнул, неохотно топая в сторону двери. Когда раздался стук, на часах было слегка за 0200, он только что добрался домой из бара и как раз раздевался, чтобы по-быстрому принять душ. Он что, забыл кредитный чип? Со старыми привычками тяжело бороться. Может, Лу решил заскочить и отдать его. Не впервой. Может, та рыжеволосая девчонка с широко расставленными глазами проследовала за ним до дома. Кто бы там ни был, стук раздался снова, и Джим завозился с дверью.  
— Вы хоть представляете себе, который… Спок!

Уже второй раз за неделю у него на пороге стоял Спок. Он казался неуместным на этом крыльце. Спок был одет в теплую черную дорожную одежду, а на плече у него висел рюкзак. Волосы были в легком беспорядке, подбородок приподнят. Спок невозмутимо смотрел на Джима в приглушенном свете уличного фонаря.

— Джеймс Кирк, — произнес он в ответ.

Джим уронил челюсть, а потом резко захлопнул рот.  
— Я… Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Ты предложил мне присоединиться к тебе в Айове, чтобы избежать проблем с прессой, испытываемых мною в Сан-Франциско. И предоставил мне всю путевую информацию, которой я последовал. — Он замолк, а потом чуть округлил глаза. — Ты предложил это в шутку?

Вот вам и вулканское чувство юмора. Спок явно принял слова Джима за чистую монету. Ну и что ему было делать? Не время объяснять значение слова «сарказм», да и слишком поздно, чтобы искать Споку номер в гостинице.

— Нет, вовсе нет, — быстро солгал Джим и потер глаза, чтобы скрыть это. — Я просто… ну, если честно, я бы никогда не поставил упаковку ромуланского эля на то, что ты действительно появишься. Гм, у тебя есть багаж?

— Только это. — Спок поправил на плече небольшой рюкзак. Ему явно было неуютно. Джим подозревал, что сам выглядел не лучше.

И хотя Спок невозмутимо стоял перед ним, Джим ощущал некоторое напряжение. Он задумался над тем, что же творилось в голове у Спока. Вулканцы не славились спонтанностью, и они вдвоем не были настоящими друзьями. Взгляд Джима метнулся к рукам Спока, свободно опущенным по бокам. Дыхание облачками пара кружилось в воздухе.

— Ну, заходи, — пригласил Джим. — Холодно на улице.

Спок прошел в дом мимо него и остановился, чтобы разглядеть фотографию Вайноны, Джима и Сэма, снятую во времена, когда Джиму было лет семь. Он выскользнул из верхней одежды, под которой обнаружились простые черные штаны и рубаха. Джим сверлил взглядом спину Спока, размышляя о том, насколько же невероятным было видеть его в собственном доме, где провел все детство. Он запер дверь и сложил руки на груди.

— Как ты нашел меня? Я не давал тебе адрес.

— Я получил доступ к твоим документам в базе Звездного флота, — повернувшись лицом к Джиму, отчитался Спок. Кончик его носа позеленел от холода. — Капитан Пайк подтвердил верность названия города.

А. Логично.  
— Он и правда знает.

Джим почесал затылок и вздохнул. До него дошло: Споку больше некуда было идти, почти все, что ему было знакомо, погибло вместе с Вулканом. Спок еще не отошел от смерти матери, это было вполне очевидно, учитывая, как он то и дело поглядывал на фотографию Вайноны на стене. Джим почувствовал укол сожаления, вспоминая резкие слова, которыми кидался на мостике, хотя знал, что теперь Спок понимал его мотивы.

— Ну, давай тебя устраивать. — Джим махнул ему идти следом, и они направились вверх по лестнице.

— Можешь занять комнату моего брата. Вот эту, — сказал Джим, широко распахнув дверь. Свет из коридора выхватил край большой кровати, различные награды и памятные таблички, множество фотографий в рамках, где были запечатлены Сэм и Джим на разных этапах взросления в Риверсайде.

— Это дом, в котором ты вырос? — спросил Спок.

— Ага, я и мой брат, Сэм. Мы жили здесь вместе с мамой. — Он почувствовал неловкость на этом слове, но Спок никак не отреагировал.

— Где твой брат?

— А кто его знает, — пожал плечами Джим. — Он вечно говорил о поездке на Деневу, но потом это был Альтаир Четыре… я не помню даже, когда последний раз с ним разговаривал.

— Я не общаюсь с братом.

— Не знал, что у тебя есть брат.

— Мы сводные, — пояснил Спок и нахмурился. — Он…

— Паршивая овца?

Спок с явным замешательством покачал головой.  
— Он чистокровный вулканец.

Джим рассмеялся.  
— Я имел в виду, он у вас пария? Ты из-за этого с ним не разговариваешь? Сэм примерно по тем же причинам не разговаривает со мной.

Повисла секундная пауза, а потом Спок ответил:  
— Он принимает эмоции.

— Ого. Я не знал, что вулканцы это делают.

— Некоторые, — уточнил Спок. — Они не входят в большинство. За это его изгнали. Ты говорил, твоей матери нет на планете.

— Ага, она инженер. Надо как-нибудь познакомить ее со Скотти. Они наверняка здорово поладят.

Положив рюкзак на кровать, Спок встал в свою обычную позу, сцепив руки за спиной.

— Мне нужно было оповестить тебя о том, что я собираюсь приехать сегодня ночью. Я действовал импульсивно, самонадеянно опираясь на твои сообщения. Прости меня.

— Эй, ты серьезно? Ты же со мной разговариваешь. Импульсивность — мое второе имя. И да, прежде чем ты мне на это укажешь, я в курсе, что мое второе имя Тиберий. Это просто выражение. Ты устал? Хочешь сразу лечь спать или показать тебе дом? — Джим тараторил. Он захлопнул рот.

— Я устал, — ответил Спок, — но, пожалуйста, сначала покажи мне, где что находится, чтобы я не тревожил тебя утром.

— Конечно, — кивнул Джим, выходя в коридор. — Итак, вон там моя комната, а вот это — ванная. Придется пользоваться одной. Если тебе нужна личная ванная — на первом этаже есть еще одна. Чистое белье и полотенца — в бельевом шкафу. Комната с закрытой дверью — спальня мамы. Когда мы были детьми, нам с Сэмом не разрешалось туда заходить, так что теперь у меня возникают забавные ощущения, если оказываюсь там. Поэтому просто оставляю дверь закрытой.

— Я не буду туда входить.

— Не, исследуй дом сколько угодно. Мы, Кирки, не слишком скрытные. У меня просто всплывают детские воспоминания. Ну, вот и весь второй этаж.

Джим показал путь к кухне и ткнул в репликатор.  
— Старая модель, — пояснил он, — но такую проще программировать. Если захочешь что-нибудь такое, чего нет в списке, скажи мне, посмотрим, может, у меня получится перенастроить. Я неплохо поднаторел во взломе этой штуковины, когда был ребенком.

— Нет необходимости. Подойдут любые вегетарианские опции.

— И все же, если предпочитаешь что-то особенное, просто скажи. Естественно, не стесняйся готовить все, что пожелаешь, если тебе это нравится. Мама в свое время чудесно готовила, так что у нас есть кастрюли, сковородки и вся основная утварь. Итак, это кухня. Гостиная вон там. Мамин кабинет — прекрасное место для учебы и чтения. Я немало времени проводил там или на крыше.

— На крыше?

— Ага, потом покажу. Оттуда отличный вид.

— Покатая крыша — небезопасное место для сидения.

— А я и не говорил, что она безопасна, только что часто туда забирался. А вот это, — Джим включил свет на крыльце, — задний двор. Мама накрыла его чем-то вроде погодного купола, так что он такой круглый год, всегда двадцать два градуса. Если интересно, там еще есть джакузи.

— Я предпочитаю купаться в уединении.

— Там не купаются. Там расслабляются.

— Вулканцы предпочитают медитацию.

— В общем, она никуда не денется, если решишь воспользоваться. Так или иначе, это все. У меня есть мотоцикл, чтобы ездить в город. Я подписался на пару смен в баре, где работал раньше, так что несколько дней в неделю после полудня меня не будет. В кабинете есть компьютер. Не стесняйся пользоваться всем, что найдешь в доме. Если что-то нужно — спрашивай сейчас, а иначе я побежал в душ.

— На данный момент мне ничего не требуется. — Спок помолчал, нахмурился и спросил: — У тебя есть чай?

— Только из репликатора. А он, скорее всего, так же прекрасен, как реплицированный кофе. Могу завтра заехать и купить. Какой ты любишь?

— Реплицированного вполне достаточно. Что ты предпочитаешь есть на завтрак?

— А?

— Это вулканская традиция: когда гостишь в чьем-то доме, готовишь завтрак хозяевам.

— Я ценю твое предложение, но тебе не обязательно готовить для меня, — сказал Джим. — Я просто хочу, чтобы эти придурки от тебя отвязались.

Спок поджал губы. Джим вскинул руки в знак поражения.

— Конечно, если тебе нравится готовить… в смысле, как тебе угодно. Мой дом — твой дом. Технически, дом моей мамы — твой дом, но без разницы. И, к сведению, мне нравятся блинчики и бекон.

Долгих несколько секунд Спок оценивающе смотрел на него.  
— Ты ведешь себя иначе, чем в Сан-Франциско, — наконец произнес он.

— В каком смысле?

— Я не уверен.

— Это плохо?

Покачав головой, Спок ответил:  
— Просто иначе.

— Что ж, я собираюсь заскочить в душ и завалиться спать. Обещаю к тебе не приставать, — сказал Джим. — Метафорически, — добавил он по пути в ванную на втором этаже, когда Спок недоуменно посмотрел на него.

Будильник на комме был заведен на 1000, но Джим не услышал сигнал и, проснувшись в 1045, с руганью скатился с кровати. До работы оставалось чуть больше часа, и нужно было показать себя с лучшей стороны. Времени хватало с избытком, а если складки от подушки, которые он явно ощущал на щеке, пропадут, это будет неплохим началом недели.

Он не вспоминал о своем позднем госте, пока не увидел дверь комнаты Сэма закрытой, и тогда реальность стремительно ворвалась в его сознание. С минуту он погипнотизировал дверь, а потом на цыпочках прокрался в ванную. На стойке рядом с раковиной лежал небольшой кожаный футляр для бритвы. В подставке стояла вторая зубная щетка. Джим выхватил свою и открыл шкафчик, чтобы достать пасту. Кто-то разгладил тюбик и закатал гофрированный край. Джим нахмурился. Спок воспользовался его зубной пастой? Может, забыл прихватить свою собственную. Джим сжал тюбик посередине и в таком, помятом, виде положил его на место.

Зайдя на кухню, он заметил рядом с раковиной пустую белую кружку и небольшую белую тарелку — кто-то явно ел тост вилкой. Джим закусил губу и поставил посуду в раковину, чтобы вымыть, пока будет вариться кофе. У мамы была ультразвуковая посудомоечная машина, но он находил странное удовольствие в ощущении горячей воды и мыла на руках. Джим поставил чистую посуду обсыхать на полотенце и выключил воду. По кухне поплыл аромат кофе, и рот наполнился слюной. Джим взял свою любимую кружку — одну из немногих, не подходивших к другим: Вайнона любила порядок, чуть ли не до мании. Кружка была из прозрачного стекла, с нарисованными молекулами кофеина. Которые, впрочем, частично стерлись за годы использования. Хотелось бы ему узнать, где найти замену. Боунз придет в восторг, если Джим купит им в квартиру целый набор таких.

Кофе он выпил на заднем дворе, лениво покачиваясь в гамаке и прикидывая, какая на улице на самом деле температура. С виду казалось, что холодно. Джим взял с собой не слишком много одежды. Может, стоило прикупить перед работой пару кофт с длинным рукавом. Он меланхолично размышлял, не нужно ли чего Споку, но у него наверняка хватило ума посмотреть прогноз погоды, прежде чем собираться в дорогу.

Джим переоделся в темные джинсы и рубашку с воротником, оставив пару пуговиц расстегнутыми, и уложил волосы, нанеся немного воска. Хотя это — как он понял уже задним умом — было бессмысленно, поскольку все растрепалось на ветру по пути до бара. Посмотрев в зеркало, он решил, что выглядит неплохо, хоть и немного уставшим. Допив кофе, Джим поставил кружку в раковину и, натянув куртку, вышел на улицу.

Осознав, что так и не перепрограммировал дверной замок на Спока, Джим метнулся обратно в дом, перешагивая по паре ступеней за раз. Помедлив, он поднял руку и негромко постучал в дверь комнаты Сэма.

— Спок?

— Да?

— Можно войти на секунду?

— Заходи.

Джим приоткрыл дверь и увидел Спока сидевшим на деревянном стуле возле окна. Кровать уже была заправлена, а шторы раздвинуты. 

— Если соберешься уходить, запрограммируй замок на свои отпечатки. Просто прижми большой палец к сканеру внутри дома и набери два-два-три-три.

— Год твоего рождения? — догадался Спок, чуть склонив голову набок.

— Мама тот еще спец в безопасности, — улыбнулся Джим. — Если бы код был буквенным, а не числовым, она бы выбрала слово «пароль». Я вообще удивлен, что это не один-два-три-четыре. Не забудь, а то останешься без доступа в дом.

— Не останусь.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Джим оперся ладонью на дверной косяк.

— Ну, я поехал на работу. До встречи.

Спок кивнул, и Джим аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь.

Хотя это была всего лишь дневная смена, Джим неплохо разжился кредитами, списав это на свой врожденный талант флиртовать. Он уехал во время часа скидок, махнув Лу рукой и крикнув: «До завтра!». Джим взял на заметку прикупить жирный лосьон для рук — кожу жгло от работы с лимонными дольками.

Предположив, что Спок будет читать у себя наверху, Джим ожидал вернуться в темный дом, но свет был включен, а дверь открыта. Вешая куртку в шкаф рядом с дорожной накидкой своего гостя, он услышал, как Спок ходил по первому этажу.

— Ты играешь в шахматы? — Джим уселся на стул напротив Спока, которого застал на кухне за расстановкой фигур на знакомой трехмерной доске. Сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как он последний раз играл на ней? Одиннадцать? Двенадцать?

— Да, — подтвердил Спок.

— И хорошо играешь? — уточнил Джим, заложив руки за голову.

— Да.

— Хочешь поиграть со мной? — Он усмехнулся.

— Я надеялся, что ты присоединишься ко мне. Игра против себя не представляет вызова.

— Где ты нашел этот набор? Я и не знал, что он еще цел.

— Он был в моей спальне, — ответил Спок и, поставив на место последнюю белую пешку, сложил руки на столе. — Я нашел его в комоде, когда разбирал место под одежду.

— Ты ел?

— Да.

— Я сначала перекушу, а потом начнем.

Джим сделал в репликаторе бургер со всеми добавками и заметил, как Спок сморщил нос от запаха. Джим рассмеялся:  
— Вегетарианство не для меня, — и откусил от бургера. — Ты белыми.

Спок сделал первый ход, и Джим закусил щеку изнутри, планируя стратегию. Он сдвинул пешку, задержав пальцы на пластиковой фигурке.

— После твоего суда я разговаривал с адмиралом Барнеттом, — сообщил Спок.

— Не обязательно было это делать, — нахмурился Джим.

— Я хотел высказаться в твою защиту. Подумал, что ты должен знать.

— Что ты сказал?

— Выставление тебя в негативном свете, когда люди явно обожают тебя за твои недавние действия, вряд ли прибавит очков Звездному флоту в глазах общественности, что не пойдет на пользу их попыткам завербовать новых кадетов, а в это сейчас и так нужно вкладывать в десять раз больше усилий. Кроме того, они сделали вывод, что ты откажешься от действительной военной службы, если дисциплинарное преследование продолжится, а это нанесет ущерб деятельности Звездного флота, учитывая потерю восьмидесяти пяти процентов кадетов и большей части звездолетов в результате атаки Нерона.

— Ты солгал, — сказал Джим. — Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не откажусь от звания капитана.

— Я намекнул. Я научился этому у… — Спок откинулся на спинку стула и оценивающе посмотрел на него. — Я так понимаю, ты знаком со старшей версией меня?

Джим прищурился.  
— Вот же лживый сукин сын. Мир вовсе не был в опасности из-за вашей с ним встречи, да?

— Да.

— Тогда почему он сказал, что я не могу рассказать тебе о… тебе?

На мгновение опустив взгляд, Спок явно собирался с мыслями.  
— Полагаю, он почувствовал, что нам с тобой важно преодолеть наши разногласия.

— Мне он сказал, что они… что мы друзья, — произнес Джим. — В другой жизни.

— Мне было сказано, что дружба — «определение» нас двоих.

— Что это вообще значит?

— Я не знаю.

— Ты меня чуть насмерть не задушил, — напомнил Джим и съел одного из коней Спока.

— Происшествие, по поводу которого я признаю свое сожаление, — сказал Спок, пристально рассматривая доску.

— У меня с шеи несколько дней можно было твои отпечатки снимать. — Джим потер горло, все еще расцвеченное отметинами. — Полагаю, вот это как раз «определяет».

Как только слова слетели с языка, Джим медленно начал заливаться краской.

— Не думаю, что он имел в виду такое значение слова «определение», — произнес Спок. Его взгляд упал на касавшиеся кожи пальцы Джима. Спок моргнул. Джим уронил руку.

— Да, знаю, — усмехнулся Джим. — Шах.

— Твоя стратегия игры нетрадиционна, — сказал Спок, передвинув свою королеву на уровень ниже. — И все же эффективна.

Джим удивился комплименту.  
— Ты ожидал худшего?

Спок задумчиво посмотрел на него.  
— Нет, — помолчав, ответил он, а потом Джим разгромил его на шахматном поле.

К окончанию субботней смены Джим вспомнил главную причину, по которой бросил работать барменом. Четыре дня на ногах в постоянной беготне по бару просто убивали его тело, поэтому он подставил под струю пузырьков нывшую поясницу и застонал от долгожданного болезненного наслаждения. Три года лекций в Академии Звездного флота приучили его сидеть на месте большую часть дня. И хотя он регулярно занимался в тренажерном зале, восемь часов на бетонном полу без возможности присесть сделали свое черное дело с его суставами и позвоночником. Закрыв глаза, он зевнул и выгнул спину, словно кот, а потом распластался вдоль бортика, погрузившись до подбородка в бурлящую горячую воду.

Стеклянная дверь тихо отъехала в сторону. Джим приоткрыл один глаз и увидел вышедшего во двор Спока, который с прижатой к груди книгой направился к гамаку.

— Хей, — окликнул Джим, снова закрыв глаза. Шорох ткани прекратился: Спок остановился на месте.

— Прошу прощения, — скованно произнес он. — Я не знал, что ты здесь.

— Невелика беда, — отмахнулся Джим. — Мы вполне можем одновременно находиться в одном помещении.

Спок помолчал, прежде чем ответить:  
— Мне не хочется беспокоить тебя.

— Побеспокоить меня ты сможешь только в том случае, если выключишь эти пузырьки. Я жутко вымотался, проведя весь день на ногах. Можешь мне сейчас хоть словарь вслух читать — плевать, пока меня отсюда не вытаскивают.

— Человеческое тело непригодно для того, чтобы стоять в одном положении в течение длительных периодов времени. — Голос Спока прозвучал ближе. Джим посмотрел на него — Спок подошел к бортику джакузи. — Ты рискуешь заработать травму спины и коленей.

— Да что ты говоришь, — съязвил Джим и, поморщившись, сел прямо.

— Тебе нужно больше сидеть в течение дня.

— Обязательно скажу об этом Лу, — рассмеялся он. — Хочешь, запрыгивай?

Спок замешкался. Джим закатил глаза.

— Я не голый, если ты об этом беспокоишься. На мне плавки. Если у тебя нет, можешь одолжить мои, или, черт, просто залезай. Обещаю не пялиться на твое хозяйство.

— Хозяйство? — Спок приподнял бровь.

— Давай так, я закрываю глаза, а ты говоришь мне, когда можно будет открывать.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я снял одежду и сел с тобой в эту ванну, — констатировал Спок.

— Зато не будет так неловко, как сейчас, когда ты стоишь там и наблюдаешь, пока я в одиночку валяюсь в джакузи, — заметил Джим.

— Если не возражаешь, — Спок крепче обхватил корешок книги, — я бы предпочел почитать.

— «Теория конструирования варп-двигателя», — озвучил Джим, вглядевшись в название. — Не знал, что тебя интересует история.

— Это лежало в кабинете твоей матери. Надеюсь, ты не против.

— Сегодня без шахмат?

— Возможно, завтра.

— Ладно. Я все равно собирался потом смотреть кино. — Джим подхватил пиво, которое заранее поставил на землю слева от джакузи, и сделал глоток. — Можешь присоединиться ко мне.

— Кино? — переспросил Спок, словно впервые слышал этот термин.

— Я знаю, это немного старомодны, — признал Джим, — но я люблю хорошие истории. У вас на Вулкане не было кино?

— Не для развлечений.

— Тебе стоит посмотреть со мной. Обставим твой первый опыт по высшему разряду. Посмотрим старую классику землян. Я закажу в репликаторе попкорн и все такое.

Спок взглянул на книгу в своих руках, а потом снова на Джима.

— Можешь почитать завтра, пока я буду на работе, — напомнил Джим, надеясь, что его слова прозвучат достаточно логично. — И некому будет тебя беспокоить.

— Убедительный довод, — сказал Спок.

— Кроме того, если будешь сидеть тут, я просто продолжу разговаривать с тобой. Много ты сможешь прочитать в таких условиях?

— Я прекрасно концентрируюсь даже в хаотической обстановке, — проинформировал его Спок. — Однако я расположен принять твое предложение.

— Отлично! — воскликнул Джим. — Просто дай мне еще пять минут. Я почти чувствую себя человеком.

— Ты полагал себя чем-то иным?

Джим бросил на него скептический взгляд.  
— Ага, — протянул он. — У меня спина была так напряжена, что я подумал было, не превращаюсь ли в вулканца.

Спок изменился в лице, и у Джима мелькнула мысль, не оскорбил ли его этим легкомысленным комментарием. Спок поджал губы. Его ноздри раздувались, а костяшки слишком крепко сжавших книгу пальцев побелели.

— Прости, — пробормотал Джим и опустился пониже, так что шея ушла под воду. — Это было глупо.

Спок выдохнул и покрутил книгу в руках. Спустя минуту он наклонился и поднял брошенное на траву полотенце. Поглядев на него пару секунд, он протянул полотенце Джиму.

— Вода превратила тебя в клингонца, — заявил он. Джим, расслабившись, подумал, что заметил на лице Спока ухмылку, и вылез из воды.

— В чем дело? — спросил Джим Спока, растерянно разглядывавшего миску с попкорном. — Ты не собираешься попробовать? Это всего лишь зерна кукурузы и соль. Могу поспорить, тебе понравится.

— Касаться еды противоречит вулканским традициям.

— Попкорн — не та еда, которую можно есть приборами, — задумчиво протянул Джим, — но могу принести тебе вилку.

— Нет, — произнес Спок, хотя его голос звучал неуверенно. — Это еда землян. И я должен есть ее как землянин. — Он осмотрел миску, а потом протянул к ней руку и, взяв кусочек попкорна, положил его в рот.

— Нравится?

— Необычная структура, — подметил Спок. Джим принял это за положительный ответ.

— Итак, для твоего первого опыта в просмотре кино, — начал он, — я выбрал «Гражданина Кейна». Лента старая, черно-белая, но сценарий просто восхитительный.

— Полагаюсь на твое мнение. — Спок снова потянулся к миске.

Спустя два часа фильм закончился. Джим разочарованно запустил руку в волосы, а Спок все продолжал отпускать комментарии по поводу только что просмотренного кино.

— Фильм был про санки, — заявил Спок, когда пошли титры. Джим коснулся пульта управления мультимедийной системой, и экран потух. Освещение все еще было приглушено. Спок засунул в рот и принялся грызть остававшиеся на дне миски нелопнувшие зерна.

— Не совсем. — Джим потер лоб.

— Я не понимаю, почему для открытия этого обстоятельства потребовалось сто девятнадцать минут, когда объяснение «розовому бутону» можно было просто предоставить с самого начала.

— Потому что тогда этот фильм не был бы таким хорошим.

— Я бы оценил лаконичность.

— Это отсылка к его детству, — пояснил Джим, — к единственному времени, когда он на самом деле был счастлив. Она теряет значимость без сравнения с остальной его жизнью.

— Ясно, — протянул Спок, хотя Джим не был в этом уверен.

— Тебе не понравилось, — слегка разочарованно констатировал он.

— Я этого не сказал.

— Ты почти весь фильм проговорил. Я вообще удивлен, что ты слышал хоть строчку из диалогов. — Джим покачал головой и поднялся с миской из-под попкорна в руках. Он пошел на кухню и крикнул через плечо: — Напомни мне познакомить тебя с немым кино.

Во вторник Мэтт отпросился с работы, так что у Джима появилась возможность выйти в вечернюю смену, которой он не преминул воспользоваться, хотя это и означало, что придется работать семь дней подряд. Ноги гудели, а спину явно нужно было размять, но он натянул свою лучшую улыбку и приветствовал узнававших его по новостям посетителей. Джим встряхивал напитки над плечом и для эффектности чуть подбрасывал бутылки, срывая легкие аплодисменты и более щедрые чаевые. Кое-кто из посетителей покупал ему выпить, и он с легкостью принимал угощение. Лу закатывал глаза, но Джим знал, что тот обожал его талант и приносимые им кредиты.

Он как раз начал разливать горящий коктейль в бокалы и пускать их по стойке, когда Лу, постучав его по плечу, сердито сказал, что ему позвонили и поговорить можно в кабинете. Нахмурившись, Джим вытер руки барным полотенцем, пока Лу прятал зажигалку. Джим сунул было руку в карман, чтобы достать комм, но осознал, что, должно быть, забыл его дома.

— Ты озолотишься, если поставишь в меню этот коктейль, — заметил Джим. — Я назвал его «Сверхновая». За последние пять минут я их десять продал.

— Я озолочусь, если ты не спалишь мой бар в процессе. Пойди ответь на звонок. У парня довольно серьезный голос.

Джим поднырнул под барную стойку и, минуя уборные, пошел по коридору в кабинет Лу. Очень мало кто знал о том, что Джим в Айове. Что-то случилось с Боунзом? Может, это капитан Пайк решил его так разыграть. В кабинете было очень светло и царил беспорядок, хотя и обманчиво организованный. Бар не будет приносить доход, если не будешь скрупулезно вести бухгалтерские записи, а Лу был в этом мастер. Комм стоял на рабочем столе Лу — тяжелая настольная модель. Моргавшая красная лампочка указывала на то, что на линии удерживался вызов. Джим нажал кнопку соединения.

— Джим Кирк, — сказал он, присаживаясь на край стола.

— Убедившись, что ты на работе, я проинформировал твоего начальника, что мне не обязательно говорить с тобой напрямую. Однако он настоял, чтобы я подождал.

— Привет, Спок, — покачав головой, рассмеялся Джим. — Нужно было сказать тебе: Лу попросил меня закрыть вечернюю смену. Кое-кто отпросился.

— Надеюсь, я не доставил неприятностей, но тебя не было дома и ты не ответил на мое сообщение. Я знал, что у тебя должен быть выходной.

— Я забыл комм дома.

— Ясно.

— Обещаю, в следующий раз я предупрежу. Мне пришлось уехать сразу же после звонка Лу, чтобы успеть вовремя, и я не хотел тебя беспокоить. Если честно, я не думал, что ты заметишь мое отсутствие.

— Ты бы меня не побеспокоил. Увидимся, когда приедешь домой.

— Я вернусь довольно поздно, — сказал Джим, ковыряя пальцем пачку накладных. — Мне сегодня закрываться.

Спок ничего не ответил, Джим, ожидая, закусил щеку изнутри. Он уже подумал было, что звонок сорвался, но вдруг услышал тихий выдох Спока.

— Э-э-э… так значит, увидимся позже, — после еще одной неуютной паузы попрощался Джим и отключился. Он задался вопросом, где Спок нашел номер «Верфи». Джим вообще упоминал название бара, в котором работал?

Вернувшись в зал под радостные крики, он хлопнул Лу по спине, достал припрятанную им зажигалку из ящика и зажег огонек.

— Кто готов к еще одному кругу?

Когда Джим открыл парадную дверь, дом пах как-то по-другому. Запах был пряным и чуждым, а еще из-за него рот тут же наполнился слюной. Джим так и не поужинал, так что те несколько рюмок ударили ему прямо в голову. Наверное, не стоило ехать домой на мотоцикле. Время шло к двум, и Джиму нужно было вставать через несколько часов. Лучше бы Лу не возражать против того, что он будет зевать всю следующую смену. Скинув куртку с плеч, Джим открыл шкаф и повесил ее на крючок. Он бездумно коснулся черной накидки Спока, ожидая, что ткань окажется грубой, и удивился ощущению гладкости под пальцами. Джим провел большим пальцем по краю, прочно подшитому металлической нитью.

Он подскочил, услышав писк репликатора, и захлопнул шкаф.

— Привет, — протянул он, входя в кухню и глядя на Спока сонными глазами. — Не думал, что ты еще будешь на ногах.

— Мне нужно меньше отдыха, чем человеку, — ответил Спок, поднимая взгляд от ПАДДа. — Ты выглядишь так, словно тебе требуется немедленно лечь спать.

— Мне требуется стейк, — возразил Джим. — Я голоден.

— На стойке уже готовая еда, если ты не против вулканской кухни. Я поел довольно поздно.

— Да какого черта, — пожал плечами Джим и достал тарелку. — Я навеселе. Может, сегодня мне понравятся овощи.

Спок нахмурился.  
— Поскольку ты находишься в состоянии опьянения, тебе стоило воспользоваться альтернативным способом передвижения.

— Кстати, а что это такое? — спросил Джим, игнорируя заявление Спока. Он ткнул пальцем в сковороду с тонко нарезанными овощами, покрывавшими дно плотным толстым слоем. Они были поджаренными и карамелизованными сверху. Джим подозрительно принюхался.

— Это вулканский рецепт, — пояснил Спок, — хотя я и использовал земные овощи.

— Арахис?

— Нет.

— С виду похоже на лазанью, — заявил Джим, отрезая себе кусок и перекладывая в тарелку, где тот опрокинулся набок. Джим взял вилку и отправил небольшой кусочек в рот, не сходя с места и прислонившись к кухонной стойке. Овощи были комнатной температуры. Джим задался вопросом, как долго Спок сидел за столом и ждал его. Задумчиво пережевывая, он представил себе, что сказал бы Боунз, если бы увидел его в тот момент. Джим даже подумал послать другу фотографию с поднятым вверх большим пальцем.

— А ты неплохо готовишь, — с набитым ртом похвалил он. Спок приподнял бровь, словно намекая на его дурные манеры. Джим усмехнулся, проглотил и засунул в рот еще кусок. — Знаешь, немного сыра, и было бы вообще отлично.

— Я рад, что тебе нравится.

— Кстати, а где ты научился готовить?

— У своей матери, — ответил Спок, лишь чуть-чуть подвинувшись на стуле. Джим, может, и не заметил бы этого раньше, но возвращение к работе бармена обострило его восприятие языка тела. Он оседлал стул напротив Спока.

— Я раньше тоже готовил вместе с мамой. Ну, она готовила, а я наблюдал.

— У тебя раздражение на коже рук, — заметил Спок.

— Минусы работы в баре, — пояснил Джим, протягивая руку вперед, чтобы Спок мог получше разглядеть. Тот наклонился и принялся рассматривать сыпь на пальцах Джима. — Это от нарезки лимонов. Цитрусовая кислота — смерть для моей кожи, да еще и приходится постоянно возиться в горячей воде, когда мою стаканы. Лу нравится делать все по старинке, так что в баре очень много стеклянной посуды. Жутко болит. Я все думаю прикупить какой-нибудь лосьон.

— А ты не можешь надевать защитные перчатки?

— Могу ли? Конечно. — Джим запихнул в рот очередной огромный кусок. — Собираюсь ли? Нет.

— Это было бы практично.

— Я работаю за чаевые, — сказал Джим. — А резиновые перчатки — это совсем не сексуально. Ну, если только у тебя нет особого отношения к таким штучкам.

— Твои посетители предпочитают, чтобы ты ходил с воспаленной кожей?

— Они пьяны, — напомнил Джим. — И, скорее всего, даже не замечают.

— Ясно.

— Все пройдет, как только мне вернут мой корабль и я перестану работать барменом. — Тарелка Джима опустела, и он откинулся на спинку стула. — Пойду посижу немного в джакузи. Утром мне открываться, а я чувствую себя развалиной. Присоединишься?

Спок покачал головой.

— Как знаешь. — Оттолкнувшись от стола, Джим поставил тарелку в раковину. — Спасибо за ужин, — сказал он и отправился на задний двор.

Когда Джим полчаса спустя добрался до кровати, то обнаружил на тумбочке банку из желтого стекла. Он нерешительно взял ее в руки и снял крышку. Емкость была наполнена чем-то напоминавшим густой крем.

У Джима сбилось дыхание, он выглянул в коридор и, к своему облегчению, обнаружил, что дверь Спока закрыта. В груди поселилось какое-то забавное чувство. Джим с чем-то вроде признательности снова посмотрел на банку и поднес ее к лицу. Крем пах мускусом с примесью тяжелых пряных нот, смутно напоминая начиненные чесноком апельсины, которые его мама готовила под Рождество. Он сунул палец в субстанцию и осторожно нанес немного на раздраженную кожу, особое внимание уделяя левому указательному пальцу, где она сильнее всего воспалилась и опухла. Крем легко впитался, оставив лишь тонкую пленку. Потом Джим смазал и правую руку.

Что-то в креме оказывало охлаждающее действие, и к тому времени, как Джим уснул, боль уже почти унялась.

Поднявшись на работу утром двенадцатого дня, проведенного Споком в Риверсайде, и ввалившись в кухню, Джим обнаружил на столе свою кружку с только что сваренным кофе, от которого еще исходил пар, и шахматную доску с расставленными фигурами. Он не смог сдержать расплывавшуюся по лицу усмешку и с радостью взял кружку.

Во время утренней поездки до работы он вспомнил кое-что, сказанное Споком в его первую ночь в Риверсайде, и притормозил в городе у специализированного кухонного магазина, который всегда нравился его маме. Тут могли раздобыть специи, которые больше нигде не продавались — вроде критассанской соли, на которую Вайнона наткнулась на звездной базе, когда Джим был еще мальчишкой. Она настаивала, что эта соль лучше земной каменной соли, потому что прибавляет пикантности. Магазинчик пах все так же: свежемолотыми кофейными зернами. Джим глубоко вдохнул знакомый аромат и спросил продавщицу о вулканском чае.

— Мы такой не держим, — задумчиво ответила женщина средних лет, постукивая ручкой по губам. — Но я могу сделать специальный заказ. Это будет имитация, но я читала положительные отзывы покупателей о продукции нескольких производителей. Конечно, тяжело было бы достать подлинный чай с Вулкана после… — Она посмотрела на него и отрывисто кивнула. Джим понял, что женщина просто не хотела вслух признавать гибель целой планеты.

— Конечно.

— Насколько крепкий чай вы предпочитаете?

— Это не для меня, так что я не знаю точно, — признался Джим. — Это для моего друга. Он сказал, что подойдет любой чай, но я хочу достать ему что-нибудь с родины.

— Родины?

— Он вырос на Вулкане.

Она прижала ладонь к груди.

— Вы знаете, какой именно чай он предпочитает? К их равнинному чаю нужно привыкнуть, но мне говорили, что вулканцы его очень любят. Боюсь, большинству землян он не нравится, потому мы и не держим его в постоянном ассортименте. Вулканский пряный чай довольно приятный, вот только дорогой, хотя, если подумать, у меня, может, и завалялась коробка. А еще есть пломиковый чай, у него умеренный вкус, но, к сожалению… теперь он доступен разве что в реплицированном виде, если только не найдут возможность выращивать пломик где-нибудь еще.

— Тогда, наверное, все три?

— Каждого по пачке?

— Думаю, по две, — поразмыслив, решил Джим. — Скоро их привезут?

— Если они есть в продаже, то через пару дней, — сказала продавщица. — Я закажу доставку из нашего крупного магазина в Айове. В противном случае может потребоваться не меньше недели или даже двух.

— Хорошо. Что посоветуете до того времени?

— Пойдемте со мной, — позвала она, махнув ему следовать за ней вглубь магазина. — Могу порекомендовать несколько альтернатив. Еще у нас есть кое-какие вулканские специи.

У него как раз оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы заехать домой и успеть потом на работу. Джим не пробыл в доме и минуты, поэтому оставил байк заведенным.

Когда Спок вошел на кухню, чтобы приготовить обед, то обнаружил на столе три небольших коробочки: ромашковый чай, имбирный чай и джанаранский чай. Рядом с ними лежал листок бумаги с заполненным от руки бланком заказа, датированным тринадцатым марта, который включал в себя вулканский чай, вулканский пряный чай и пломиковый чай, каждого по две пачки. Также на заказе стояла пометка «оплачено».

Собственный день рождения Джим провел на работе. Лу не одобрял использование коммов в рабочее время, поэтому Джим оставил свой лежать в поле зрения, рядом с кассовым аппаратом, но перевел его в беззвучный режим и проверял время от времени. Постоянные посетители покупали ему шоты. Он получил сообщения от Скотти, капитана Пайка, даже одно от Гэри, что его удивило. Сэм и мама звонили, и оба оставили видео-сообщения, до просмотра которых он доберется позже. Боунз звонил в 1602, наверняка во время позднего перерыва на обед — насколько он изводил Джима по поводу его здоровья, ровно настолько же порой бывал небрежен в отношении собственного. Джим сделал мысленную пометку потом ему перезвонить. В 1628 экран комма снова загорелся. На этот раз сообщение было от Спока.

>> Я готовлю кое-что на ужин, если ты голоден.

Спок у плиты означал вегетарианскую пищу, но Джим знал, что для него это имело какое-то значение в культурном плане, поэтому решил, что переживет еще одну ночь на растениях. Он отменил только что сделанный заказ — досадно, потому что верфийский карнитас это нечто грандиозное, а в заправку не кладут ни капли арахисового масла — и поехал домой сразу же после окончания смены. Спок нашелся на кухне: стоял над разделочной доской с ножом. Поверх своей обычной черной одежды он надел передник и теперь с серьезным видом рассматривал овощ в своей руке. Увидев его, Джим прикусил губу, чтобы не улыбнуться.

— Корни таро, которые я привез, нормальные? — спросил Джим, прислонившись к раковине и рассматривая гору овощей, занявшую на вид не меньше половины поверхности кухонной стойки. — Никогда раньше их не покупал, так что не был уверен.

— Да, — лаконично ответил Спок, нарезая то, что, по идее, было пастернаком. Джим думал, что все овощи выглядели очень похоже. — Я хочу поблагодарить тебя за то, что достал свежие овощи. Я признателен, хотя тебе вовсе не обязательно было их покупать.

По шее Спока пополз зеленый румянец.

— У Риверсайда есть свои прелести, — улыбнулся Джим, налив воды в стакан и залпом осушив его. Он вытер рот рукавом. — И свои эксклюзивные продуктовые магазины. Бесит, что все думают, будто мы тут не более чем кучка деревенщин.

— Позволь возместить тебе кредиты.

— Да ерунда, — отмахнулся Джим. Спок не стал возражать.

Пискнул комм Джима. Он взглянул на экран.

>> Ты умер?

— Снова Боунз, — сказал Джим. — Лучше мне ему позвонить.

Он прошел в кабинет и прикрыл дверь.

— Привет, — сказал он, когда Боунз ответил на звонок.

— Я от тебя почти месяц ни слова не слышал, а ты только «привет» можешь сказать?

— Я был занят. Взял пару смен в баре, где работал раньше.

— И из-за этого у тебя, конечно, никак не получается пообщаться с друзьями.

— Прости. Кажется, работа и Спок меня сильно отвлекли.

— Спок? — воскликнул Боунз. — Это тот наш остроухий друг, который несколько недель назад пытался задушить тебя до смерти?

— Ага, — сказал Джим, запуская руку в волосы. — Я не упоминал, что он тут со мной?

— Думаю, я бы запомнил, если бы ты сказал мне, что сошелся с вулканцем. Особенно с этим!

— Он сказал, что его доставали репортеры, поэтому я пошутил, что буду рад видеть его тут. Я не думал, что он и правда примет предложение. Не буду врать, когда я его приглашал, то был уже хорошо навеселе. Думал, он поймет, что я шучу.

— И он просто появился у тебя на пороге?

— Той же ночью. Приехал примерно к двум часам. И провел тут уже почти две недели.

— Будь я проклят. Никаких попыток удушения?

— Пока нет. Мы много играем в шахматы. Иногда готовим вместе. Ну, он готовит, а я смотрю. Ему не слишком нравится кино — я пытался показать ему «Гражданина Кейна», а он всю дорогу протрепался, — я чуть не выключил на середине. Но мы читаем. В основном стараемся держаться подальше друг от друга. Сейчас он на кухне, заканчивает готовить ужин. На самом-то деле, он вполне прилично готовит.

— Ты по доброй воле ешь овощи?

— Знаю, — рассмеялся Джим. — И не волнуйся, он убийственно серьезно относится к моим пищевым аллергиям.

— Ты завел себе мужа-вулканца. Вот уж не думал, что доживу до того дня, когда Джим Кирк одомашнится.

— Смешно.

— Должно быть, все дело в этих голубых глазах.

— Все не так, — нахмурился Джим.

— То же самое ты говорил о Гэри.

— Ага. Ну, тут совсем другая история.

— Как скажешь, дорогуша.

— Я серьезно. У нас тут совсем другое.

— Я это уже слышал.

— Ему нужно было место, где перекантоваться какое-то время, а когда рядом кто-то есть, я не страдаю от одиночества и не пью слишком много, — сказал Джим, расхаживая перед маминым рабочим столом. Он заметил аккуратно сложенные ПАДДы с базами данных и то, как Спок переставил компьютер для лучшей эргономики. — Он ни в чем не похож на Гэри. Поверь мне.

— Надеюсь, ты не настолько идиот, чтобы дважды совершать одну и ту же ошибку.

— Я знаю, что он тебе не нравился, — вздохнул Джим. — Черт, кажется, ту ссору весь наш жилой комплекс слышал.

— Как я мог не любить парня, который использовал моего лучшего друга ради секса?

— Множество людей используют друг друга ради секса.

— Что вполне нормально, — сказал Боунз, — если это относится ко всем вовлеченным сторонам.

— Я не любил его, — защищался Джим. — Он был моим соседом по комнате и хорошим другом.

— Детка, я узнаю разбитое сердце, как только увижу его. Я был на этом месте. Помнишь?

— Ты пытаешься вогнать меня в уныние?

— На самом деле, нет. Я звонил сегодня сказать, чтобы ты проверил почту от Звездного флота, потому что знаю, что ты этого не делал. Есть кое-какие новости о корабле. Ремонтные работы идут по плану. Обозначилась вероятная дата отлета.

— О, — воскликнул Джим. — Это прекрасно.

— Конечно, в приоритете транспорт, направляющийся на новую вулканскую колонию. Они отправляются первыми по графику.

— Правда?

— Никаких официальных дат, но я уверен, что Спок узнает, как только они определятся. Мы проводим с ними полный комплект медицинских исследований, лечим ПТСР, а это, позволь сказать, та еще задачка, учитывая, что их раса не признает наличия эмоций.

— Несомненно.

Разговор повис на пару секунд.

— Джим.

— Боунз.

— Ты же знаешь, мне плевать, с кем ты спишь.

— Да, я знаю.

— Если он поедет в колонию…

— Боунз, — встрял Джим.

— …вероятнее всего, ты больше никогда его не увидишь.

— Я с ним не сплю.

— Не хочу видеть, как тебе делают больно.

— Мы будем довольно сильно заняты, когда выйдем в космос. Останется не так много времени на размышления об этом.

Джим услышал на заднем плане приглушенные голоса и короткий ответ Боунза.

— У меня тут люди пришли в клинику, — сказал Боунз. — Подумай о том, что я сказал. С днем рождения.

— Спасибо, — рассмеялся Джим. — Потом поболтаем.

— Будь умницей, — попрощался Боунз и отключился.

Неправда все это. Ничего похожего на ту интрижку с Гэри Митчеллом. Во-первых, то, что происходит сейчас — не интрижка. Чтобы отношения считались интрижкой, нужно заниматься сексом, а Спок пока даже на уговоры залезть в джакузи не поддавался. Джим ни разу не видел, чтобы Спок прошествовал из спальни в ванную в одном полотенце или боксерах. А вулканцы вообще носят боксеры? И у Джима не было ни единого основания полагать, что Спока заинтересовали бы отношения с мужчиной, и уж тем более отношения поверхностные. Спок наверняка считал своим долгом жениться на милой вулканской девушке и произвести на свет парочку остроухих вулканских детишек, чтобы помочь восстановить свою расу — это было бы логично. Мотаться по космосу с очень человечным, очень мужественным капитаном звездолета и подвергать себя, представителя исчезающей расы, риску — это было на самом краю спектра логичности.

Да и мысль, будто Джим вообще заинтересован в интрижке со Споком, была просто предположением. Конечно же, совершенно неверным. Кроме того, Спок встречался с Ухурой. При воспоминании о ней Джим нахмурился.

Он вздохнул и поднялся в свою комнату, где уселся возле окна, подтащив к нему любимое кресло. Джим бросил комм на кровать, откуда тот благополучно свалился, но поднимать его не стал. Раздался стук в дверь.

— Ужин в духовке, будет готово через час, — проинформировал его Спок, не переступая порог комнаты.

— Можешь войти.

— Я принес тебе это, — помешкав, произнес Спок и протянул Джиму кружку. — Ромашковый. Оказывает успокоительное воздействие.

— Гм. Спасибо…

— Твоя беседа с доктором МакКоем… у тебя был напряженный тон.

Джим застыл. Он и забыл, что вулканцы обладают острым слухом. Как много услышал Спок? Сердце пустилось вскачь.  
— Ты слышал наш разговор? — Джим старался говорить ровно и заставил себя посмотреть Споку в лицо.

— Нет, только интонации. Моя мама обычно делала мне чай, когда я был расстроен.

Джим с облегчением отпил из кружки, ожидая, что Спок скажет еще что-нибудь, может, из воспоминаний о матери. Но этого не случилось.  
— То есть ты не всегда был таким невозмутимым? — на пробу спросил Джим.

— Вулканские дети могут быть жестоки, — Спок устроился на подоконнике всего в нескольких сантиметрах от коленей Джима, — как могут быть жестоки все дети.

— Я думал, что жестокость нелогична.

— В детском возрасте мы не до конца владеем собственными эмоциями. Обуздать их — это вызов длиной во всю жизнь. Для многих это борьба, которая продолжается и во взрослом возрасте.

— Ребенком я бы очень тебе понравился. Я был засранцем.

— А я был заносчивым. Я вставал на защиту матери, когда другие насмехались надо мной из-за моего человеческого происхождения.

— Я не понимаю. — Джим наклонился вперед. Кружка согревала ладони. — Ты умный мужчина со сложившейся жизнью. Какое им дело до того, что ты наполовину человек?

— На Вулкане это считалось недостатком, — пояснил Спок, встретившись с ним взглядом, а потом отвернулся к окну. — Полагаю, теперь мое даже наполовину вулканское происхождение будет считаться ценным качеством.

— Только благодаря тебе спаслись старейшины.

— Любой вулканец на моем месте сделал бы то же самое.

— Спок, не было бы никаких других вулканцев на твоем месте. Если бы ты не записался в Звездный флот, если бы тебя не было на том мостике, если бы ты не принял решение транспортироваться на поверхность, все было бы потеряно. — Джим замолк и, горько рассмеявшись, запустил руку в волосы. — То, что ты сделал, было безрассудно и храбро, и любой, кто считает тебя ущербным, на самом деле тот еще дебил.

Спок посмотрел на чашку, которую держал в руках. Джим подумал, не наговорил ли лишнего, и переключил внимание на окно, указав на огромные серые очертания вдалеке.

— Вот там строятся корабли, — сказал он. — Я вырос в тени «Энтерпрайз». Вот тут я впервые с ним повстречался — увидев в окно.

— И все же ты не желал записываться в Звездный флот?

Джим покачал головой.  
— Когда капитан Пайк это предложил, я рассмеялся ему в лицо.

— Я хотел этого с малых лет, — признался Спок, — но знал, что не пойду. Я готовился поступать в Вулканскую Академию Наук.

— Почему?

— Так хотел мой отец, — просто ответил Спок. — Он ждал этого от меня.

— Ты собирался отказаться от принятия собственных решений только из-за того, чего от тебя ждали другие?

— Мой отец посол, — напомнил Спок. — Его выбор жены рассматривался некоторыми из вулканцев как предательство. Моей ответственностью, как плода этого союза, и моим выбором было соответствие репутации моей семьи. По плану моего отца я должен был поступить в Вулканскую Академию Наук. Позднее я рассчитывал пройти Колинар — обучиться вулканской дисциплине подавления всех эмоций.

— Но ты наполовину человек, — запротестовал Джим. — Нравилось же твоему отцу что-то в людях. Он женился на одной из нас.

— Его желанием было, чтобы я последовал по вулканскому пути.

— Не понимаю, почему нельзя придерживаться обоих путей.

— Обоих? — Спок снова посмотрел на него, и Джим сглотнул.

— Быть человеком и вулканцем. В смысле, биологически ты и так это сочетаешь, так зачем обязательно выбирать? Почему ты не можешь взять лучшее от обеих рас: логику вулканца, но с добавлением человеческого сопереживания и способности испытывать эмоции? Ты не думаешь, что оно того стоит?

Спок стоял с задумчивым видом.  
— Мама поощряла меня сочетать элементы двух моих культур. Мой отец…

— Сам принимал решения, — перебил Джим, — а тебе стоит принимать свои. И если мой опыт с родителями хоть что-то значит, твой отец все равно будет любить тебя, даже если ты не выберешь путь, который он для тебя приготовил.

— Твоя мама не одобряет то, что ты записался в Звездный флот? Разве она не офицер?

— Она не хочет, чтобы я в итоге взлетел на воздух, — признался Джим, отпив чай. — Кстати, отличная штука. Спасибо.

Спок кивнул. Когда он заговорил, его голос изменился, стал мягче.

— Я признателен, что ты позволил мне остаться здесь, — сказал он, разглядывая дно своей чашки.

Джим пожал плечами и снова откинулся на спинку кресла, игнорируя возникшее под ложечкой теплое чувство.  
— Не за что.

Должно быть, где-то между разговором со Споком и ромашковым чаем Джим задремал. Проснулся он в темной спальне: кружка надежно стояла на подоконнике, а его ноги были укрыты одеялом — Джим помнил, что обысно оно лежало в комнате Спока. Поморгав, чтобы окончательно проснуться, он зевнул, потер глаза и потопал на первый этаж.

Спок играл в шахматы сам с собой, рядом с ним стояла тарелка.

— Я не хотел будить тебя, — произнес он, не поднимая взгляда. — Давай я подогрею тебе еду.

— Спасибо. — Джим плюхнулся на свой стул. — Не возражаешь, если я расставлю заново?

— Не возражаю.

Спок поставил перед ним тарелку с горячими овощами. Наклонившись вперед, Джим вдохнул исходивший от них пар.

— Пахнет вкусно. Спасибо, — сказал он и взялся за ложку.

— Они питательные, — пояснил Спок. — Надеюсь, ты найдешь их удовлетворяющими.

Джим попробовал рагу. Оно обладало насыщенным вкусом, но при этом было не слишком жирным. Это было уже пятое блюдо, приготовленное Споком за пять дней. Несмотря на убежденность в необходимости ежедневно поглощать щедрую порцию мяса, Джим должен был признать, что вулканская кухня обладала некоторыми компенсирующими качествами. В их еде использовалось не так много приправ, но аромат при этом был очень приятным. Она не приносила чувства пресыщения, но и голодным он не оставался. Она давала достаточно энергии, а вот в талии Джим слегка поуменьшился.

— Неплохо, — прокомментировал он. — Думаю, пока что это мой фаворит.

— Приготовлю тебе потом еще, — явно довольный, пообещал Спок. Он сложил руки на столе и наблюдал за тем, как ел Джим — что, будь на его месте кто-нибудь другой, очень отвлекало бы. Но поскольку это был Спок, Джим просто продолжил жевать в уютной тишине. Он расправился со своей порцией, и Спок принес ему добавку.

— Ты уверен, что не сможешь стать вегетарианцем? Ты охотно ешь то, что я готовлю.

— Если это тебя порадует, я подумаю, но только при условии, что ты позволишь мне время от времени слопать отличный стейк. Может, два-три раза в неделю…

Он оборвал себя на полуслове, неловко захлопнув рот. Почему он это только что сказал? Прозвучало так, будто они будут жить вместе еще долгое время. Спок, тем не менее, выглядел довольным, усевшись попрямее.

— Может, предпочтешь сегодня играть белыми? — спросил он.

— Почему бы нам не переместиться с игрой во двор? — предложил Джим. — У меня спина ноет от целой смены на ногах, да и после сна в том кресле лучше не стало. Можем перетащить стол к джакузи. Так я смогу избавиться от боли в спине и все равно побить тебя.

— Я выигрываю в пятидесяти двух с половиной процентах игр.

— Не сегодня. Так что скажешь?

Спок мешкал, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

— Да ладно тебе, — взмолился Джим. — У меня день рождения. По человеческим традициям ты типа должен мне потакать.

— Я не осознавал значимости этой даты.

Джим, фыркнув, покачал головой.  
— Это не тот день, который отмечался в моей семье, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Он обычно подразумевал необходимость выдержать памятную церемонию на верфи. Пирог и подарки я получал вместе с Сэмом, в июле.

— На Вулкане не отмечают дни рождения, — медленно сказал Спок. — Но я буду рад отпраздновать твой.

Отправившись переодеваться, Джим нашел свои старые шорты и, выйдя во двор, бросил их Споку, как раз устанавливавшему там шахматную доску.

— Они могут быть великоваты, но тебе все равно в них только сидеть.

— А разве не будет удобнее без одежды?

Джим вытаращился на него и почувствовал, как к лицу подступил жар.  
— Да, наверное, — выдавил он, потирая шею.

— Я предпочел бы сидеть в удобстве.

— В воде самой по себе достаточно удобно, но как знаешь. Я принесу тебе полотенце.

Джим нажал несколько кнопок, чтобы запустить массажные струи, и еще одну, чтобы убрать защитное полотно.

— Тридцать восемь градусов. Ничего?

— Я способен переносить температуры гораздо более высокие, чем ты.

— Клево, — сказал Джим и запрыгнул в ванну. Услышав выбранное им слово, Спок изогнул бровь. — Ну, то есть… неважно. Залезай. — Джим перегнулся через бортик, чтобы поближе подтянуть шахматную доску. — Обещаю не смотреть.

— Я не стыжусь своего тела, — раздались слова Спока, смешанные с шорохом ткани. Джим с удвоенным усердием принялся разглядывать доску.

Это был пластиковый набор, которым Джим владел с одиннадцати лет: тогда мама увидела в нем талант к руководству. Он прорабатывал в уме стратегии, боевую тактику и быстро начал обыгрывать Вайнону, которая играла ради развлечения, под хорошую выпивку, Фрэнка, чья стратегия заключалась в импровизации, и Сэма, который играл хорошо, но вечно обижался из-за проигрышей своему братишке.

Доска была с ним, когда в тринадцать лет он попал в экспериментальную колонию, и там ему даже удалось найти несколько людей, которые захотели с ним играть — кое-кто даже смог выиграть. Это было до… ну, до. Не все его партнеры по шахматами выжили, но доска вернулась домой вместе с ним. Джим не мог смотреть на нее, и Сэм убрал шахматы подальше.

— Ты играешь белыми, — напомнил Спок. Джим наконец взглянул на него, сидевшего на расстоянии полуметра. Спок был обнажен, но на его лице не было ни намека на уязвимость, вода мягко накатывала ему на грудь. Джим не смотрел вниз. Нет-с. Он почувствовал, как к щекам прилила краска, и поблагодарил бога, что может свалить это на слишком горячую воду, потому что его совершенно точно не заводил голый полу-вулканец с слегка позеленевшими грудью и скулами.

Джим включил барботер. Сделав первый ход, он сосредоточил все внимание на игре. В какой-то момент Спок потянулся к доске и задел запястье Джима влажной рукой, и у того словно электрический разряд пробежал по позвоночнику. Если Спок что и почувствовал, то никак не отреагировал. Джим же списал это на очень долгое воздержание. Он планировал снять девчонку во время отпуска, но никто в «Верфи» его так и не заинтересовал. А теперь его тело проявляло решительный интерес. Может быть, Боунз был прав.

— Блин, — выругался Джим.

— Разве это слово не используется для выражения разочарования?

— Иногда.

— Но ты только что выиграл.

— Еще партию?

— Да. А еще ты прав насчет джакузи. Мне очень удобно. Тебе стоит предложить, чтобы «Энтерпрайз» оборудовали такой для нужд старшего командования или для личного использования капитаном. — Спок поймал взгляд Джима и удержал его.

— Ага, — медленно ответил Джим и глубоко вдохнул. Спок не моргал. Если бы это был кто-то еще, даже Боунз — и нет, жуткая мысль, — Джим мог бы поклясться, что с ним флиртуют.

— Пойду отолью, — выпалил он, выбрался из ванной и, оставляя влажные следы, пошел в дом. «Соберись, Кирк, — приказал он себе. — Не разрушь что-то хорошее». Ему нужно было выпить, если он собирался пройти через это.

Покопавшись в буфете, он нашел бутылку вина, которую купил в первую неделю после приезда домой. Штопора нигде не наблюдалось: Джим открыл каждый ящик на кухне, но так его и не нашел. Может, проще было бы сломать горлышко. Хотя осколки стекла во рту? Не самая лучшая идея. Ему нужно было что-нибудь придумать. Джим отсутствовал уже слишком долго, Спок наверняка с точностью до секунды знал, как долго длится мочеиспускание земного мужчины. И тут до Джима дошло: бутылка была с откручивающейся крышкой. Шикарно. Он повернул крышку, и бутылка открылась тихо, без приносящего удовлетворение хлопка обычной пробки. Но, хлебнув вино прямо из горлышка, Джим счел его вполне сносным и вернулся на задний двор в обнимку с бутылкой.

Спок уже расставил фигуры на доске и ждал его, прислонившись спиной к бортику и раскинув руки по краям ванной, словно приглашая. Он себе хоть представлял, как это выглядит? Наверное, нет. Джим мог бы попробовать соблазнить его, но не таким же козлом он был. Спок стал другом. К тому же, Джим знал, каков он в гневе. Спок неотрывно следил за тем, как Джим ставил бутылку рядом с ванной и снова устраивался в воде.

— Это вино, — ответил Джим на невысказанный вопрос. — Хочешь?

Спок покачал головой. Его темные волосы прилипли ко лбу. Джим ощутил потребность убрать их и, опустив руки в воду, сжал кулаки.

— Я тебя по доске размажу, — взамен заявил он. Спок облизнул губы.

— Я бы посмотрел на твои попытки.

Джим продул следующие две игры — «Теперь процент моих побед составляет пятьдесят три целых четыреста восемьдесят восемь тысячных». — «Это потрясающе, Спок» — и пошел спать пьяным и расстроенным в край. Конечно, Спок был привлекательным, но кто угодно, обнажившись, покажется красивым, если наблюдатель только что приговорил бутылку вина. И Джим был уверен почти на все сто, что вулканцы не флиртуют. Ему явно требовалось с кем-нибудь переспать. Нужна была ночь горячего анонимного секса. Это наверняка вытравит из него все сумасшедшие мысли.

На следующее утро комм зазвонил раньше будильника. Из-за выпитого накануне голова слегка гудела, Джим помассировал виски и раскрыл комм.

— Да? — хрипло ответил он и, сощурившись от яркого света, уткнулся лицом в подушку.

— Мистер Кирк, это Мона из «Горшка и Чайника». Ваш специальный заказ прибыл.

Специальный заказ. Какой такой специальный заказ? Джим ничего не ждал. За последнее время он лишь пару раз закупал продукты и приобрел несколько рубашек. О, и чай для Спока. Мозг Джима начал загружаться.

— Отлично, сегодня заеду заберу. Спасибо.

Когда Джим спустился, Спока на кухне не было, зато на столе ждал свежесваренный кофе. В этот день Джиму не нужно было на работу, так что он не знал, чем себя занять. Если бы на улице потеплело, можно было бы прогуляться. Споку бы понравилось. Джим знал, что ему не терпелось размять ноги с самого приезда, но холод на улице рушил всякие надежды на это. И все же уже наступило двадцать третье марта и стало теплее — по риверсайдским меркам.

Натянув куртку, он крикнул: «Скоро вернусь!» — и вышел из дома. Как только Джим вошел в магазин, знакомая продавщица приветливо посмотрела на него.

— Парень с другом-вулканцем, — сказала она. — Ваш заказ в подсобке. Могу я сегодня чем-нибудь еще вам помочь?

— Ну, вообще-то… — протянул Джим, когда ему в голову вдруг пришла идея. — Вы знаете какие-нибудь хорошие вулканские рецепты? У меня сегодня выходной, вот я и подумал, что можно было бы попробовать самому приготовить что-нибудь такое.

Вот так Джим в итоге оказался с рецептом пломикового супа в руках. Он хмуро смотрел на репликатор, будто хмурый взгляд мог заставить прибор ни с того ни с сего сотворить идеальные плоды пломика для его личных нужд. Джим больше часа провел за компьютером в поисках потайных лазеек для взлома репликаторов, и еще минут сорок — программируя и подгоняя найденные обрывки кода под свой репликатор старого образца. Пролетело два часа, и вот репликатор уже произвел нечто, казавшееся идентичным изображениям пломика, которые ему удалось отыскать. Это должно было подойти. Он не стал использовать морковь, сколько бы продавщица ни убеждала его, что вкус будет такой же.

С тех пор, как Джим последний раз что-то готовил сам, прошло несколько лет, зато в детстве он часами сидел на этой кухне, наблюдая за мамой. Джим взял большой острый нож и начал подготавливать пломик. Сам плод напоминал картофель: светло-розовый под грубой, толстой испещренной кожурой, которую Джим счищал лентами. У него ушло полчаса на то, чтобы нарезать указанное в рецепте количество пломика: четыре чашки. Отставив фрукт в сторону, Джим нарезал сельдерей.

Он заказал в репликаторе большую белую луковицу и мелко ее покрошил — удивительно, но от лука у него никогда не щипало глаза, несмотря на то, что его тело, казалось, имело склонность реагировать на все и вся, — а потом обжарил в масле до полупрозрачного состояния. К луку он добавил порезанный кубиками пломик, время от времени помешивая, чтобы все равномерно прожарилось, и наблюдая, как овощная масса меняла свой цвет со светло-розового на более темный, а потом и вовсе приобрела роскошный фиолетовый оттенок. Когда пломик приготовился и стал мягким, Джим добавил сельдерей, помешал и хорошенько посыпал смесь солью и перцем, а потом залил все овощным бульоном. Уменьшив огонь, Джим накрыл кастрюлю крышкой и оставил кипеть на медленном огне, а сам побежал в душ.

На кухню он вернулся сорок пять минут спустя: как раз вовремя, чтобы заказать в репликаторе буханку хлеба с корочкой. Одного приготовленного самостоятельно блюда было достаточно на один день. Джиму не хотелось ставить себя в неловкое положение неудачными потугами в пекарском деле. Хлеб из репликатора обычно был вполне неплох, особенно с хорошим слоем настоящего масла, которое он как раз купил в давешнем магазине.

Запах готовившегося супа выманил Спока из кабинета, где он провел все утро, разбирая записи касательно новой колонии, присланные ему отцом.

— Ты как раз вовремя, — улыбнулся Джим, разливая насыщенного цвета суп в две тарелки, и поставил их на стол по обе стороны от корзинки с еще горячим нарезанным хлебом. Рядом с двумя кружками стоял чайник с вулканским чаем. Джим положил нож на масленку.

Спок сел и уставился в тарелку, а потом поднял на Джима вопросительный взгляд округлившихся глаз.

— Это пломиковый суп, — пояснил Джим. — Надеюсь, он тебе нравится. Мне стоило спросить, но хотелось сделать сюрприз.

— Это… мой любимый, — сказал Спок, а потом опустил голову и продолжил: — Предпочитать одно блюдо другому нелогично. Назначение еды в том, чтобы питать и поддерживать тело, но мама потворствовала моей нелогичности. Она выращивала пломик у нас в саду. Ребенком я проводил там много времени вместе с ней. Она постоянно готовила мне такой суп. Не думал, что когда-нибудь снова его попробую. Спасибо, Джим.

Джим несказанно удивился, услышав последнее слово — Спок впервые за время своего нахождения в Айове обратился к нему по имени. И от этого у Джима внутри словно лампочку зажгли. Он не знал, что этот суп как-то связан с воспоминаниями Спока о матери. А если бы знал, то никогда бы не осмелился приготовить. Ему и так не слишком понятна была собственная мотивация. Но Спок не выглядел грустным — лишь задумчивым. Джим не знал, что сказать в ответ. Он вспомнил, как сидел рядом с ним в покидавшем «Энтерпрайз» шаттле, понимая, что разум Спока тонул в эмоциях из-за его матери и планеты. Джим вспомнил, как тогда хотел коснуться его, но сдержался, зная, что Спок бы этого не одобрил. Сейчас он отбросил эту мысль в сторону и положил ладонь Споку на плечо. Тот не вздрогнул. Джим осторожно сжал руку.

— Не благодари, пока не попробуешь, — сказал он. — Это может оказаться ужасной копией.

Спок поднял руку к плечу и положил ее поверх руки Джима. Разум Джима затопило теплом, стоило благодарности Спока просочиться в его сознание. Во рту пересохло. Целую минуту он не мог сдвинуться с места, не сводя взгляда с лежавших поверх его руки пальцев. Спока переполняли эмоции. В последний раз, когда это случилось, он чуть не убил Джима, но в этот момент при виде их соприкасавшихся рук в нем не появилось ни крупицы страха. Джим почувствовал, как сердце начало биться быстрее, как кровь бросилась к лицу.

— Я добавил себе сливки. А твою порцию трогать не стал. Тут еще есть вулканский чай, — наконец выдавил он, хлопнув Спока по плечу, когда тот убрал руку. Джим подошел к своему месту напротив Спока. — Мне сказали, что людям он не слишком нравится.

— Моя мама так его и не полюбила, несмотря на прожитые на Вулкане годы.

— Должно быть, она была настоящей леди.

— Была.

Спок взял ложку и зачерпнул суп, а потом поднес ее к губам и, подув, попробовал на вкус. Его глаза закрылись, а губы изогнулись в улыбке, которая тут же исчезла, но Джим успел ее заметить. Он снова проиграл ее в воображении. Сердце пропустило удар.

— Вкусно?

— Да.

Джим, глупо улыбаясь, щедро намазал маслом хлеб и окунул его в суп. К собственному удивлению он обнаружил, что вкус ему понравился: простой, но чрезвычайно питательный. Конечно, на его удовольствие могло повлиять выражение на лице Спока.

— Хей, — окликнул Джим, и Спок вопросительно посмотрел на него. — Когда поедим, хочешь посмотреть что-нибудь?

Спок согласился. Джим налил им обоим по чашке чая и подтолкнул одну через стол, а сам отхлебнул из своей. По вкусу напоминало пыль.

— Кстати, твоя мама была права, — скривился Джим. Спок приподнял бровь. — Чай ужасный.

— Мы можем не идти? — спросил Спок.

— Да ладно, — протянул Джим, перебрасывая ключ из руки в руку. Спок скрестил руки на груди.

— Я никогда не ездил на средстве передвижения такого типа, — заявил он.

— А я ездил. И много. Ты мне не доверяешь?

— Странно, — Спок вскинул голову, — но доверяю.

— Тогда поверь, что я не дам тебе упасть.

Спок прошел оставшуюся до мотоцикла пару метров.  
— Ты не надеваешь шлем, — заметил он.

— Должен. Но не надеваю. Скорее всего, наверху у меня есть один, тебе подойдет. Хочешь, принесу?

Спок открыл рот, словно хотел что-то ответить, а потом закрыл. Он сделал два шага вперед, подойдя вплотную к Джиму, и тот выжидающе посмотрел на него. В глазах Спока он видел замешательство и интерес. Джим похлопал по сиденью за собой. Байк просел под дополнительным весом забравшегося на него Спока. На пояс Джима легла одна рука, а вторая обхватила его поперек живота и крепко вцепилась в куртку.

— Если я наклоняюсь — ты наклоняешься, — проинструктировал Джим. — Повторяй мои движения.

Подвинувшись ближе, Спок прижался к его спине. Ему в плечо уткнулся подбородок, и Джим почувствовал выдох Спока.

— Я правильно сел? — осведомился Спок. Слова на выдохе касались уха Джима.

— Прекрасно, — быстро ответил Джим, стараясь побороть вспыхнувшую внутри искру возбуждения, и завел двигатель.

Когда мотоцикл только тронулся с места, Спок очень крепко обхватил Джима. Но по мере того, как они съезжали по короткой подъездной дорожке, на улицу и дальше по прямым дорогам, рассекавшим огромные полотна дремлющих фермерских полей, Джим чувствовал, как Спок расслаблялся и уже не прижимался напряженно к его спине, а гибко растекался по нему всем телом. Удивительно, насколько они сблизились за такое короткое время. Спок пробыл в Риверсайде двадцать два дня. Знакомы они были — сорок. За то время, что прожили вместе, они сыграли сорок три партии в шахматы. Ужинали по большей части вместе, и Спок сварил убийственно много кофе. А теперь, по каким-то причинам, некая часть Джима настояла, чтобы он отвез Спока посмотреть карьер, чтобы позволил ему заглянуть в потаенный уголок внутри, в который никогда и никому не было доступа — ни Боунзу, ни Гэри, ни Сэму, ни даже его собственной матери.

Предупреждающие знаки так никуда и не делись: «Опасно — Впереди карьер — Горнодобывающая компания Айовы». Они, как и прежде, огораживали дорогу, но Джим, как и прежде, проигнорировал их, направив байк в прогал между створками ворот и прибавив газу. Впереди раскинулась пустошь. Пыль клубами взлетала из-под колес. В отдалении можно было разглядеть быстро приближавшийся обрыв. Руки Спока снова крепче сжались вокруг Джима, так что тот сразу же остановился на безопасном расстоянии от края и заглушил двигатель. Сердце гулко колотилось от всплеска адреналина, вызванного воспоминаниями. Джим опустил подножку. Спок слез с байка и отошел на несколько шагов. Его волосы растрепались от ветра, лицо слегка позеленело. Джим облокотился на руль и показал на каньон.

— Когда мне было одиннадцать, я скинул машину с этого обрыва.

Резко повернув голову, Спок одарил Джима чуть хмурым взглядом и ничего не сказал. Джим слез с байка и пошел к карьеру. Под ногами хрустел гравий. Спок молча последовал за ним. В каньоне гулял ветер, отдаваясь свистом в ушах. Джим подошел близко к краю, носки его кроссовок почти касались воздуха там, где начинался отвесный обрыв. Спок остался в метре позади.

— Осторожнее, — предупредил Спок.

— Она принадлежала отцу, — словно ничего не услышав, продолжил Джим, неотрывно глядя на прямоугольные выбоины в камне цвета песка. Обломки машины давным-давно убрали. — «Корветт», старинный. Конечно, отец был мертв, а мой мудак-отчим решил, что машина принадлежит ему. Я время от времени чистил ее, полировал или просто забирался внутрь и сидел. Представлял, каким он был на самом деле. Представлял, какой была бы моя жизнь, если бы он не умер. Нерон забрал родителей у нас обоих. Ты когда-нибудь думал об этом? В той, другой, жизни я знал своего отца, но в этой у меня нет ни единого воспоминания о нем — лишь фамилия и его история. Это преследовало меня на протяжении всего детства. Я говорил тебе, что ты не должен позволять отцу принимать решения за тебя, но я гребаный лицемер. Я позволил своему отцу управлять моей жизнью. Вот почему я сбросил машину с обрыва.

— Ты хотел умереть?

— Нет. Дело было вовсе не в смерти, и не в том, чтобы разбить машину, не во всплеске адреналина. Я пытался изгнать отца. Я был чертовски зол на него за смерть. Я выпрыгнул в последний момент. Выпрыгнул, потому что он не смог.

— Сработало?

Джим фыркнул.  
— Едва ли. К тому же, отчим дико разозлился из-за машины. А в конечном счете я оказался точно в той же ситуации, что и мой отец, глядя на щупальца ромуланского корабля.

— Ты выжил.

— Никому в этом не признавался, но, думаю, на самом деле я лишь хотел стать достойным репутации отца. Мне всегда казалось, что это невозможно. Я говорил тебе, что не хотел идти в Звездный флот из-за мамы. Но на самом деле суть в другом: я не хотел идти туда, потому что боялся, что никогда не смогу стать равным мертвецу.

Джим оглянулся на Спока через плечо.  
— Чего ты хочешь?

— Я не знаю.

— Я хочу корабль, — заявил Джим, снова повернувшись к каньону. — Я хочу «Энтерпрайз».

Спок долго смотрел на него. А Джим вглядывался вдаль, далеко за карьер.

— Я уверен, однажды ты его получишь.

Джим оглянулся на дрожавшего Спока.  
— Ты замерз, — сказал он. — Поехали домой.

Когда у него выпал следующий выходной, Джим целый день занимался разбором официальных сообщений и донимал Спока вопросами, не может ли он чем-нибудь помочь вулканской колонии. В конце концов Спок сжалился над ним и попросил его собрать базу данных пищевых продуктов Вулкана и сопоставить коды репликатора, которые можно было бы использовать для их воссоздания.

— Раз уж ты питаешь такую любовь к программированию, — ровно произнес Спок, но Джим знал, что его поддразнивают. Он мог бы работать быстрее, но настоял на том, чтобы протестировать каждый кусочек кода, который ему удавалось найти в процессе исследования, а затем таскал Споку плоды усердий репликатора и просил попробовать.

— Да или нет? Что нужно изменить? — спрашивал он про каждый продукт, делая подробные заметки, пока Спок наконец не поднял руку и не провозгласил, что уже сыт этим проектом, чтобы продолжать.

— На сегодня, — уточнил он. — Возможно, завтра сможем поработать еще.

В четверг Джим работал в первую смену, и ему словно вожжа под хвост попала. Джиму дико не терпелось погулять. Он проводил в баре много времени, но выбраться, чтобы развлечься, не удавалось уже несколько недель — с тех самых пор, как приехал Спок. Как бы Джиму ни нравилось быть дома, наслаждаться личным свободным временем, он был созданием социальным и жаждал общения. Казалось неправильным идти пить, оставив Спока дома одного, пусть даже Джим и знал, что его гость этим ни в коей мере не оскорбится. В районе обеда он отправил Споку сообщение прямо на глазах у Лу, недовольно вскинувшего голову из-за использования комма. Джим подмигнул ему и прислонился бедром к барной стойке. Черная футболка слегка задралась, обнажая полоску кожи, и сидевшая рядом женщина тут же оставила ему на чай несколько кредитов. Лу закатил глаза и махнул рукой на нарушение.

>> хей сегодня идем гулять. никаких отговорок  
>> Мне нужно как-то подготовиться?  
>> не-а

После работы и быстрого ужина Джим заставил Спока переодеться в человеческую одежду, швырнув ему пару потертых джинсов и темную футболку, а потом добавил куртку, в которой обычно ездил на мотоцикле. Спок скептически посмотрел на него, приподняв обе брови и держа джинсы двумя пальцами.

— Что не так с моей одеждой?

— Ничего. Просто я думаю, что в этом тебе будет удобнее. На случай, если кто-нибудь на тебя что-то прольет, — быстро уточнил Джим. — Не хочу, чтобы испортилась твоя одежда.

— Ясно. Это практично. Я надену их.

— А я пока пойду переоденусь, — заявил Джим, сбегая в собственную комнату, где он натянул чистую футболку — голубую, как его глаза, потому что, эй, он знал, как подчеркнуть свои преимущества — и линялые темные джинсы, которые обтягивали его задницу — потому что он знал, как подчеркнуть свои преимущества. Он уложил волосы, посмотрел на себя в зеркало — стал бы он подкатывать к самому себе? да, еще как! — и остался доволен увиденным.

Когда Джим без стука вошел в комнату Спока, тот как раз вешал свою одежду в шкаф. Джинсы на Споке сидели немного свободно, но пришлись впору, а футболка подошла очень хорошо. Куртка лежала на кровати, так что Спок щеголял открытыми руками. Он сцепил их в замок за спиной.

— Я выгляжу соответствующе? — спросил Спок. Джим смерил его взглядом.

— Можно мне подпортить твою прическу?

— Что не так с моей прической?

— Ничего, просто ты из-за нее кажешься таким… серьезным. Можно?

Спок нахмурился, но согласился. Джим взял его за руки и повел в ванную. Достав из шкафчика небольшую баночку с воском, он растер немного между ладонями, потянулся и запустил пальцы в волосы Спока. Они были гладкими и густыми, и Джим забрал наверх все волосы надо лбом. Спок округлил глаза, но позволил Джиму продолжить. Он пристально следил за ним, и Джим, посмотрев на него и улыбнувшись, снова сосредоточился на первоочередном задании. В процессе он задел запястьями кончики ушей Спока и почувствовал, как тело прошило дрожью. Уши у Спока потеплели и приобрели зеленоватый оттенок. Джим вдруг осознал, что Спок «краснел». Они были почти одного роста, и Джим стоял так близко, что, стоило ему только немного податься вперед, и их губы соприкоснулись бы. Его пальцы скользнули назад, к затылку Спока и замерли там. У Спока вырвался какой-то задушенный звук, и Джим застыл. А потом убрал руки.

— Вот, — сказал Джим, споласкивая их в раковине. — Теперь они не смогут от тебя глаз оторвать.

— Я не имею желания…

— Фигура речи, — улыбнулся Джим, чуть пихнув Спока кулаком в плечо, и быстро вышел из ванной. — Пойдем.

— Мы будем скучать по тебе, когда ты вернешься обратно в космос, друг мой, — заявил Лу, хлопнув Джима по плечу. Толпа, всегда набегавшая в часы скидок, уже разошлась, и в бар начали стекаться постоянные посетители, чтобы привычно пропустить стаканчик на ночь. Народу пришло много, но не слишком, и можно было спокойно расслабиться. Джим показал на свой любимый стул возле барной стойки и подтолкнул к нему Спока. Он стоял рядом, пока по левую руку от него не освободился еще один стул.

— Этот парень сегодня работал, но приятно снова видеть тут его лицо, — сказал Споку Лу. — До записи во флот постоянно здесь ошивался. Пару раз работал у нас в летний сезон. Бизнес пошел в гору, когда распространились слухи о том, что он снова в городе. Первый круг за мой счет. Даже самые дорогие напитки, для тебя и твоего друга.

— Я возьму пиво, — заказал Джим. — Дай мне тот новый сорт, который только сегодня привезли, а Спок будет… — Он выжидающе посмотрел на Спока, Лу поставил Джиму бокал темного пива и положил салфетку напротив Спока.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Спок. — Ты лучше меня знаком с увеселительным потреблением алкоголя. Пожалуйста, выбери за меня.

— Ладно. — Джим закусил губу. — Не думаю, что ты из тех, кто любит пиво. Как насчет чего-нибудь сладкого?

— Я…

— Не… — продолжил Джим, перебивая его, — тебе не понравилось мороженое, которое я принес домой на прошлой неделе. — Он изучил разномастный выбор марок, представленных на тускло освещенной полке, и постучал пальцами по подбородку. — Тебе, наверное, понравится что-нибудь с фруктовым соком, да, но… эй! — Он повернулся к Лу. — Осталось что-нибудь от моего известного на всю галактику пряного коктейля?

— Ты правда думаешь, что я позволю истощиться запасам нашего секретного оружия? Я пару часов назад сделал новую партию. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько я их продам завтра утром?

Джим широко усмехнулся.  
— Значит, ему этот коктейль, только не слишком острый — новичок же. И дай побольше сельдерея.

— Ты учишься у профессионала, — подмигнул Споку Лу. Он достал пол-литровый бокал, наполнил его льдом, налил томатный сок и водку, а потом перелил все в шейкер.

— Учусь? — Спок озадаченно приподнял бровь.

— Он имеет в виду, что я состоявшийся алкоголик, а ты, очевидно, нет. А это делает тебя моим протеже.

Лу поставил напротив Спока полный бокал, да с такой силой, что жидкость слегка выплеснулась за край. Спок изучающе посмотрел на темно-красное содержимое бокала и торчавший из него черешок сельдерея.  
— Что это? — спросил он.

— Кровавая Мэри, — пояснил Джим. — Тут томатный сок, хрен, перец, немного сельдерейной соли, острый соус, вустерский соус и водка. Не слишком отличается от этих твоих любимых холодных супов, ну, за исключением водки, но на самом деле ты ее даже не почувствуешь. Скажи, что думаешь.

— Можно мне соломинку?

— Он вулканец, — пояснил Джим, когда Лу собрался было воспротивиться, навалившись на барную стойку. — Холодный бокал в сочетании с привыкшими к пустыне пальцами — не самая умная комбинация. — Он выудил соломинку из подставки и, вытащив из бумажной обертки, сунул ее в коктейль.

— Ты тот самый, из новостей! — воскликнул Лу, пристально разглядывая Спока. — Я тебя не узнал. Значит, у нас сегодня две знаменитости, так что с меня два круга. — Он поставил на стойку две рюмки кверху донышком. — Просто позовите меня когда будете готовы повторить, — бросил он и отошел на другой конец бара к звавшему его посетителю.

— Ты ему нравишься, — заметил Спок, обхватил губами соломинку и втянул немного коктейля. Джим сделал долгий глоток пива — это был темный, горький шоколадный портер, оставивший на его верхней губе мягкую пену, которую он вытер рукавом — и не смог отвести глаз от губ Спока.

— Нравится? — спросил он, когда Спок сглотнул.

— Я нахожу это странно удовлетворительным, — заметил после секундного замешательства Спок. — Ты прав. Это не сильно отличается от гаспачо, который я тебе готовил.

— Просто приношу радость своему сожителю.

— Поскольку мы делим не одну комнату, а, скорее, целое здание, разве термин «сосед» не будет более уместным?

— Как насчет «друг»?

Повисло многозначительное молчание, и, в конце концов, Спок кивнул, почти неуловимо.  
— Да, — пробормотал он. — Это верный термин.

Тридцать минут спустя Джим бросил на стойку свою кредитку и заказал себе третью и четвертую порцию — на этот раз кардассианский рассвет и еще две рюмки виски. Хруст с правой стороны говорил о том, что Спок грыз очередной черешок. Джим смело заказал ему целую тарелку сельдерея, и Спок принялся с энтузиазмом его поглощать, прерываясь на то, чтобы по чуть-чуть отпивать через соломку свою новообретенную любимую слабость. То, как Спок втягивал коктейль через соломку, как его рот обхватывал ее, заставляло Джима думать о губах Спока на нем самом. Поэтому Джим решил, что настало самое время сходить отлить.

— Скоро вернусь, — крикнул он. Спок качнул головой — соглашаясь, а еще в такт игравшей в баре музыки — и засунул черешок сельдерея глубоко в рот. Джим с усилием прогнал из мыслей образ Спока, глубоко берущего в рот его самого. Он попытался вспомнить подробности конструкции корабля Нерона, вспомнить, как Боунз колол его в шею гипошприцем, вспомнить помрачавшую разум боль от вакцины, с помощью которой Боунз протащил его на «Энтерпрайз», и встал из-за барной стойки.

Вернувшись из уборной, где он помыл руки и строго отругал собственный член, Джим увидел, что между его стулом и Споком стояла высокая женщина, наклонившись так, что иначе как откровенным приглашением это воспринять было нельзя. Джим почувствовал укол ревности и со всех ног рванул к своему месту. Он шумно подвинул стул по бетонному полу, но женщина его даже не заметила.

— Я уже выбрал партнера на вечер, — услышал Джим решительный голос Спока. Женщина пожала плечами и растворилась в массе тел.

Сердце Джима пустилось вскачь при одной мысли о том, что именно он — выбор Спока. В конце концов, он не видел, чтобы Спок разговаривал с кем-то еще. Но, признаться честно, знания Джима о сексуальных предпочтениях Спока ограничивались однажды увиденным поцелуем с Ухурой на транспортерной платформе, так что у него не было ни единого повода думать, будто Спок мог положить глаз на простоватого парня из Айовы. Кстати, а что с Ухурой? Джим осознал, что не слышал от Спока ни единого упоминания о ней с самого его приезда, разве что вскользь. Если Спок ей и звонил, Джим этого не заметил.

На самом деле он даже не думал о них как о паре с того самого дня, как Скотти перенес их на корабль Нерона. Не думал о том, как Спок осторожно склонил голову к ней; о том, насколько потерянным он казался, прижимаясь к ней; о том, каким напряженным он был в человеческих объятиях, когда стоял, закрыв глаза. Ухура выглядела такой обеспокоенной и влюбленной, и Джим вспомнил слова Спока, которые тот произнес, прежде чем вывести вулканский шаттл из корабля Нерона: «Пожалуйста, скажите лейтенанту Ухуре…»

Тогда Джим тоже не дал ему договорить. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы стереть из мыслей образ Спока и Ухуры на платформе, и выпил оставшуюся рюмку. Лу налил ему еще. Джиму нравилась Ухура. Черт, да он бы прямо сейчас переспал с ней, если бы она вошла в бар и попросила его об этом. И пусть даже она угрожала отрезать ему яйца, если он когда-нибудь снова подойдет к ней в одном белье, это тоже ничего.

Но еще Джим, поглядывая на Спока боковым зрением, осознал, что тот ему небезразличен. Джим предпочитал спать с теми, к кому у него не было симпатии, или кого он знал недостаточно хорошо, чтобы сформировать свое отношение. Ему было в новинку смотреть на сидевшего рядом Спока, ощущать первые проблески симпатии и представлять, каковы на вкус его губы. Думать о том, будет ли кожа на шее Спока гладкой, если коснуться ее зубами, растечется ли этот зеленоватый румянец по всему фарфорово-бледному телу Спока. Джим не хотел думать об этом, но ему нужно было узнать.

— Знаешь, я познакомился с Ухурой именно здесь, — начал он. — Прямо на том месте, где ты сидишь.

— Она упоминала ваше раннее знакомство, но не вдавалась в подробности.

— Она упоминала, что видела меня в одних трусах?

Спок отчетливо сглотнул, и Джим, рассмеявшись, хлопнул его по спине.

— Не волнуйся. Я не имею никаких планов на твою подружку.

— Она мне не подружка.

— Вы порвали? — спросил Джим, облокотившись на стойку бара.

— Нечего было рвать. Я был связан с другой с семи лет. Она погибла при уничтожении Вулкана. Мы с кадетом Ухурой сблизились, но я не позволил этому уйти дальше дружбы. То, чему ты стал свидетелем, было следствием моей эмоциональной нестабильности из-за смерти матери и желания Нийоты утешить меня наиболее предпочтительным человеческим способом. Я позволил этому случиться. Я… приветствовал ее прикосновение.

Спок замолчал, чтобы отпить коктейль. Джим ждал, надеясь на продолжение.

— Моя мать была единственным человеком, касавшимся меня постоянно и с симпатией. Когда я был ребенком, мне было неловко из-за этого. Я стыдился ее во взрослом возрасте, но понимание, что больше никогда не почувствую ее рук, приводило меня в ужас, и я потянулся к Нийоте. Однако по возвращении на Землю я рассказал ей о Т’Принг, моей нареченной, и своих планах жить в новой колонии. Она притворилась, будто счастлива за меня, но предпочитает эмоционально более удовлетворяющий союз. Она тоже была под влиянием случившегося и ощущала вину за то, что не осознавала важность перехваченной ею трансляции. Я пытался убедить Ухуру, что ее чувство вины нелогично.

— Женщины.

— Я питаю к ней высочайшее уважение. Она сблизилась с мистером Скоттом, которого в последнем сообщении описала как «очаровашку». Полагаю, это человеческое выражение, а не указание на сверхъестественные способности.

Джим поймал себя на том, что чуть ли не светится. Не в силах сдержать довольную улыбку, он скрыл ее, весело рассмеявшись над словами Спока.

— Знаешь, — он ткнул Спока в плечо, — я не поверил тебе — другому тебе, — когда он сказал, что в иной жизни мы были друзьями.

— Как и я.

— Интересно, как они познакомились. Я пытаюсь представить себе, как все было бы, случись нам встретиться при иных обстоятельствах.

— С какой целью?

— Развлечения ради. Я представлял тебя своим профессором.

— Я никогда не имел… удовольствия видеть тебя на одном из своих занятий.

— Наверное, и к лучшему. Мне было бы довольно сложно сосредоточиться.

— Насколько я знаю, ты был одаренным студентом. Твои академические записи впечатляют. Ты лучший из своего класса в навыках выживания и тактическом анализе, и, как я понимаю, ты служил секретарем в ксенолингвистическом клубе.

— У меня талантливый язык, — выпалил Джим и тут же облизнул губы. — Ты просматривал мои оценки?

— Я узнал о них еще до слушания.

— А.

Спок хмуро посмотрел на свой сельдерей.  
— Я не могу понять, почему ты ставишь под сомнение свою способность сосредоточиться в том случае, если бы я преподавал у тебя.

В этот момент Спок казался невероятно человечным: кожаная куртка и джинсы, руки на деревянной стойке, легкий румянец на лице. Джиму захотелось вновь запустить пальцы в волосы Спока, заставить его залиться краской. К черту. Джим был пьян. Он шагнул к обрыву и прыгнул.

— Другие мои профессоры не выглядели как ты, — с нажимом сказал Джим. Он встретился взглядом со Споком и не отвел глаз, чтобы убедиться, что смысл его слов понят.

— Ты пьян, — помолчав, высказался Спок. Это был не тот ответ, которого хотел Джим. Он обмяк.

— Да. Да, я пьян.

— Я тоже чувствую слабость.

— Ну, обещаю, что не воспользуюсь твоим состоянием, — надулся Джим. — Кстати, я не думал, что вулканцы пьянеют.

— Чистокровные вулканцы быстро перерабатывают алкоголь, таким образом максимально ослабляя его воздействие. Но ты забываешь, что я наполовину человек.

— Так значит ты, типа, наполовину пьян.

— Мое зрение слегка размыто, и я нахожу свои физические реакции на такие внешние раздражители, как свет и звук, ослабленными на тридцать семь процентов. Кроме того, я чувствую размытие своих ограничений. Я нахожу в себе сильное желание коснуться твоей руки.

Джим тяжело сглотнул. В лицо бросился жар, и он почувствовал, как ускорился пульс. Кровь стучала в ушах. Джим глубоко вдохнул через рот.

— Добро пожаловать, — сказал он.

— Я здесь уже двадцать четыре дня.

— Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я имел в виду, — надавил Джим, протягивая руку к Споку, но не прикасаясь.

Спок осторожно потянулся и взял Джима за руку. Тот сразу же закрыл глаза, когда в его сознание хлынули интерес и возбуждение. При всей внешней собранности на самом деле Спока трясло, он смотрел вниз, на их соприкасавшиеся руки, словно кожа и пальцы Джима были частью изучаемого им образца. Его взгляд неспешно скользил по кисти Джима, явно прослеживая каждый сосуд и каждую трещинку. Рука Спока была чуть холоднее руки Джима, которая вспыхнула жаром не меньшим, чем его лицо. Дыхание Джима ускорилось, стоило Споку аккуратно провести двумя пальцами по тыльной стороне ладони — прикосновение было таким легким и невесомым, что он бы и не заметил, если бы смог отвести взгляд от державшей его пальцы руки Спока. В мозгу Джима что-то ярко заискрило. А слова комом встали в горле.

— Это приятно, — наконец выдавил он.

— Так мы целуемся.

«Ох».

Повернув запястье, Джим посмотрел на руку Спока и повторил те же движения. Спок слегка напрягся, и Джим, подняв взгляд, увидел, что он закрыл глаза.

— Так значит, мы сейчас целуемся?

— Среди вулканцев такая публичная демонстрация считалась бы непристойной.

Кожа на руках Спока была гладкой и сухой на ощупь. Джим упивался новыми ощущениями. Возбуждался. Тело прошила дрожь.

— Ты возбуждаешься, когда я касаюсь тебя, — заметил Спок. В его голосе звенело удивление.

— Как и ты. Надо почаще тебя спаивать.

— Я желал коснуться тебя двенадцать дней.

— Двенадцать дней?

— Ты сделал мне подарок, — пояснил Спок, не прекращая поглаживать руку Джима. — Подарки нелогичны. И все же я обнаружил, что меня переполняют эмоции. Я хотел поблагодарить тебя. Я хотел дать тебе понять глубину моей благодарности за твой подарок, за твою доброту.

— За чай? Уверен, ты сказал спасибо.

— Этого было недостаточно. Ты относился ко мне, как никто другой, несмотря на мое поведение в отношении тебя при нашем первом знакомстве. Я был враждебным и жестоким. Это неподобающе для вулканца. Ты расшевелил что-то во мне. Я пытался дать тебе понять, но ты не отвечал на мои авансы.

— Так ты и правда флиртовал со мной! — обвинил Джим, ткнув Спока пальцем в грудь.

— Я пытался. И чувствовал себя глупо.

— Не надо.

Темные глаза пожирали его с животным голодом. Джим ощутил, как обострилось возбуждение Спока. Его член дернулся. Штаны стали слишком узки.

— Если не прекратишь так на меня смотреть, — пробормотал Джим, наклоняясь вперед, — то мы останемся без одежды прямо тут, возле барной стойки.

— Тогда, возможно, — предложил Спок, облизнувшись, — нам стоит пойти в более уединенное место.

— Поехали домой, — выдохнул Джим, жестом попросив Лу вернуть его кредитный чип.

— Ты не способен вести мотоцикл, — посоветовал Спок. — Как и я.

— Тогда оставим байк тут и возьмем такси, или можем пройтись. Тут всего пара миль. А на работу завтра пешком дойду. Невелика беда.

— Тогда пройдемся. Я не желаю делить тебя.

— Ты действительно пьян в стельку.

Не сделав и трех шагов от двери, Джим обнял Спока за пояс и толкнул его к грубой стене здания, на этот раз совершенно по-человечески яростно целуя. Спок, в свою очередь, обхватил шею Джима. Его теплый рот был на вкус как томатный сок и водка. Язык казался чуть жестче, чем было привычно Джиму, но он мгновенно всосал его в рот. Джим удивился тому, что Спок оказался таким опытным в человеческих поцелуях, или же настолько крутым в чтении мыслей, потому что движения его губ были страстными, уверенными. Спок прикусывал его язык с ужасающе точным попаданием в ритм его движений. Джим всем телом прижался к Споку, пытаясь столкнуться с ним бедрами. Он был слишком пьян, чтобы беспокоиться о том, что они на улице, и расстроился, когда Спок взял его за запястья и медленно повел к дороге, несмотря на явное возбуждение, которое вовсе не собирался скрывать.

Пока они шли рядом, Спок взял Джима за руку и прижал ее к своей груди, продолжая водить пальцами по коже, вычерчивая совершенно восхитительные узоры. Джим не мог вспомнить, чтобы кто-то держал его за руку вот так, словно она — нечто драгоценное. Симпатия, которой наполнял его Спок, кружила голову.

— Почему ты здесь? — спросил Джим, пнув комок земли. Он потерял равновесие, и Спок обхватил его за плечи, чтобы удержать.

— Ты попросил меня сопроводить тебя домой, — напомнил Спок. Джим привалился к нему.

— Я имел в виду, почему ты здесь, в Риверсайде?

— Ты пригласил меня.

— Почему ты согласился?

— В мои намерения входило отправиться в новую колонию и помочь с воссозданием моей расы. Однако старшая версия меня посоветовала мне вернуться в Звездный флот. Он сказал мне оставить логику в стороне и «делать то, что подсказывают чувства».

— И что подсказывают чувства?

— Я пытаюсь интерпретировать эти данные.

— Возвращайся на флот вместе со мной. Когда мне дадут корабль, ты сможешь быть моим первым офицером. Мы сможем стать теми, кем были в той, другой, жизни.

— Я нахожу эту мысль привлекательной, — кивнул Спок, — но не могу принять решение прямо сейчас. Та жизнь — не наша.

— Я знаю.

Они ввалились в дом, преодолели лестницу и вместе упали на кровать Джима, небрежно соприкасаясь губами. Джим наполовину навалился на Спока, крепко вцепившись в его футболку. Он застонал, когда Спок с силой потерся о его бедро. Спок был возбужден. Как и Джим. Это было хорошо. Так хорошо.

Спок положил руки на пояс джинсов Джима и подтолкнул их вниз, до синяков вжимая в тело кончики пальцев. Прохладные руки притянули Джима, и он, отчаянно застонав, толкнулся к Споку. Обхватив ладонями его лицо, Джим целовал Спока, пока не кончился воздух, и рвано прошептал ему в губы:  
— Я слишком пьян, чтобы понимать, что это может быть плохой идеей. Поэтому, если ты не хочешь этого, уходи прямо сейчас.

— Я не имею желания быть где-либо еще.

— Ебать.

— Да.

Острые зубы вонзились в кожу в месте, где плечо переходило в шею, и Джим поморщился, застонал от боли, всем телом потираясь о Спока, пока теплый язык зализывал пульсировавшую метку укуса. Джим вздрогнул и скользнул руками в волосы Спока, удерживая его рот на том же самом месте.

— Я обдумал совет, данный старшей версией меня. Я действительно хочу «определять» тебя, — прорычал Спок, касаясь отметки от укуса. Он перекатился на Джима, пригвоздив его запястья у него над головой. Встретившись со Споком взглядом, Джим плутовато усмехнулся.

— Я весь твой.

Джим проснулся, ощутив взгляд наблюдавших за ним с расстояния в несколько сантиметров темных глаз, и провел рукой по шее Спока. Джим подозревал, что тот не спал уже какое-то время. Солнечный свет как раз начинал просачиваться в окно, и взъерошенный Спок тепло смотрел на Джима. Одна рука Спока небрежно покоилась на его боку, прижимая их бедра друг к другу, а вторая лежала на подушке. Джим приподнялся на левом локте и правой рукой обвел контуры лица Спока. Коснулся впадины шеи, кончика левого уха.

— У тебя щетина, — заметил Джим.

— Да.

— Никогда не думал, что тебе необходимо бриться.

— Мои волосы растут со скоростью, схожей с человеческой. Полагаю, я бреюсь так же часто, как и ты.

— Тебе очень идет такой вид.

— Пожалуйста, поясни.

— В моей кровати, — пробормотал Джим, стремительно краснея. — Собираешься сказать мне, что это нелогично? Потому что если так, то сначала мне нужно выпить много кофе. Или алкоголя.

— Нелогично, возможно, — согласился Спок, проводя пальцами по руке Джима, — но не нежелательно. Я не сожалею о том, что произошло.

— Хорошо.

— Я оставил синяк, — заметил Спок, осторожно касаясь фиолетовой отметки на шее Джима.

— Не в первой. Не волнуйся, мне понравилось.

Спок залился краской, но снова коснулся метки. Джим почувствовал отзвук стремления обладать.

— Думаю, тебе это тоже нравится, — произнес он, наклонившись к Споку, который прикусил ему губу и притянул его к себе. У Джима во рту горчило, но он глубоко поцеловал Спока, который, казалось, не возражал. Джим перекатился на него и прижался бедрами. Спок тихо застонал. Джим скользнул под простыню и взял его в рот. Потом Спок с энтузиазмом отплатил ему тем же.

— Это никогда не устареет, — задыхаясь, заявил Джим, когда Спок снова лег рядом и погладил его руку. Джим лениво улыбнулся. Кожу на руке, там, где ее касался Спок, покалывало. В животе заурчало.

— Тебе требуется пища. — Спок, как был, голым поднялся с кровати. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне.

Джим внимательно наблюдал за тем, как уходил Спок, а потом улыбнулся и зарылся лицом в подушку, ожидая его возвращения. Желательно с кофе и выносливостью для еще одного захода.

Сообщение пришло им обоим через официальные каналы Звездного флота, поэтому Джим, конечно же, узнал об этом только тогда, когда Спок сказал: «Проверь сообщения. Думаю, ты будешь доволен». Не желая подниматься с дивана, потому что там было удобно, а сам он распластался, положив голову Споку на колени, Джим дулся до тех пор, пока Спок в перерыве между двумя горстями попкорна не прочитал ему сообщение.

— Звездный флот принял уход капитана Кристофера Пайка с командования USS «Энтерпрайз NCC-1701». Капитан Пайк будет немедленно произведен в адмиралы. Командование будет передано капитану Джеймсу Т. Кирку на официальной церемонии девятого апреля две тысячи двести пятьдесят восьмого года. «Энтерпрайз» будет отправлен в исследовательскую миссию шестнадцатого апреля две тысячи двести пятьдесят восьмого года. Всей команде приказано явиться на сбор двенадцатого апреля две тысячи двести пятьдесят восьмого года в 0800, чтобы начать подготовку к отправлению. Индивидуальные приказы последуют позже.

— Я получу свой корабль, — прошептал Джим, уткнувшись лицом в ногу Спока. Тот коснулся его затылка, и Джим почувствовал, как в него ворвалось счастье и гордость. — Я получу свой корабль! — воскликнул он, а потом, резко сев, оседлал Спока и как следует поцеловал. — Надо позвонить Боунзу. Надо позвонить Скотти. Надо просмотреть список команды. О боже мой, — рассмеялся Джим, прикрыв рот ладонью. — Нужно так много сделать. Осталось-то всего две недели. Подумать только! Две недели, и мы вернемся на борт.

Он улыбнулся так широко, что казалось, будто лицо вот-вот треснет, но выражение лица Спока было пустым, почти болезненным, и Джим почувствовал, как уходит восторженное возбуждение. Он закусил губу и сел на диван, откинув голову на спинку. Выдохнул.

— Ты не возвращаешься, ведь правда. — Это не был вопрос.

— Нет.

— Ты едешь в колонию с остальными.

— Именно ты говорил мне, что я должен принимать собственные решения.

Нахмурившись, Джим несколько раз кивнул и прикусил губу. Спок полетит на Новый Вулкан, а он получит «Энтерпрайз». Они оба обретут то, чего хотели. В глазах защипало.

— Мы будем поддерживать связь, — пообещал Спок, мягко положив ладонь на его руку. — Это не прощание.

Джим посмотрел на его пальцы и задумался, сколько раз Спок касался его за последние шесть дней. Этого было недостаточно. Этого никогда не будет достаточно.

— Я получил сообщение от моего отца. Корабли до вулканской колонии отправляются через несколько дней. Я должен немедленно вернуться в Сан-Франциско.

Джим почувствовал холод. Свою незначительность.

— Когда ты узнал?

— Сегодня утром.

— О.

— Я бы не стал скрывать это от тебя.

— Значит… вот и все?

Спок сел прямо и скрестил руки. Он опустил голову, его голос звучал неровно.

— Да, — прошептал он.

— Ладно.

— Я хочу… — начал Спок, но, так ничего и не сказав, отправился наверх собирать вещи.

Чуть позже Джим постучал в его дверь — после быстрого звонка Лу, чтобы предупредить его, что он возвращается в Сан-Франциско и что его нужно заменить в баре. Лу сказал, что ему жаль терять своего лучшего работника, но поздравил и пригласил в любое время, когда Джим будет в городе, заходить выпить. Джим пообещал прийти попрощаться перед отъездом в Калифорнию.

— Хей, — окликнул он, прислонившись к косяку. — Как насчет задержаться в городе еще на одну ночь? Уехать на позитивной ноте?

Спок поднялся с пола и, подойдя к Джиму, уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Джим обнял его за талию одной рукой.

— Да, — касаясь губами кожи Джима, выдохнул Спок. — Мне бы этого хотелось.

— Куда мы? — поинтересовался Спок, когда такси пролетело мимо поворота к бару.

— Одно местечко, — хитро улыбнулся Джим, похлопав его по колену. — Хотел сделать твою последнюю ночь особенной, чтобы не просто сидеть вдвоем за выпивкой шестой вечер подряд.

— Это не обязательно, — возразил Спок, хотя выглядел он… довольным. Сердце Джима пропустило удар. — Но я благодарен тебе.

Такси привезло их в Айову, в ресторан, который, по уверениям Лу, был лучшим среди вегетарианских заведений в городе. Там подавали по большей части земную кухню, но временами предлагали и инопланетную. Джим позвонил им, чтобы узнать, готовят ли у них какие-нибудь вулканские блюда, и его заверили, что даже если этого не будет в меню, они с радостью приготовят что угодно по его заказу.

Ресторан — «Вега» — располагался в модной части города. Джим порадовался, что послушал совета Лу и зарезервировал столик, потому что, когда они приехали, от дверей тянулась большая очередь, а с заходом солнца температура ощутимо упала. Джим протолкался к распорядителю через толпу ожидающих и назвал свою фамилию. Их проводили к довольно уединенному столику в небольшой нише с резными решетчатыми экранами, тянувшимися от спинки каждого дивана до самого потолка, пропуская свет пересекавшимися на стенах геометрическими фигурами.

— Итак, правило на сегодня такое, — начал Джим после того, как официант принес им обоим по стакану воды с органической мятой и лимоном, — мы не говорим о том, что ты завтра уезжаешь. Просто хорошо проводим время. Идет?

— Принято, — кивнул Спок, и Джим заказал им напитки и салат из морских водорослей.

Они говорили о своем детстве, о любимых предметах в школе, об обучении в Академии Звездного флота. Джим рассказал о небе над Тарсусом Четыре. Спок рассказал о своей первой драке в начальной школе и рассеченной губе.

— Так значит, я не первый, кто привел тебя на темную сторону? — поддразнил Джим, протянув вилку с салатом через стол. Спок залился краской, но открыл рот, чтобы принять угощение.

Он покачал головой.

— А хоть в чем-то я у тебя первый?

— Во многом, — прошептал Спок, сосредоточившись на собственной тарелке. Джим потянулся вперед, чтобы переплести их пальцы. Он улыбнулся — но улыбка быстро померкла — и провел большим пальцем по костяшкам Спока.

— Я действительно рад, что ты приехал в Айову.

— Это время было для меня невероятно просвещающим. — Спок крепко сжал его руку. — Я испытал эмоции, которые когда-то считал постыдными. Но я больше не нахожу в себе стыда.

— Я рад.

— Ты спросил меня, был ли ты хоть в чем-то первым для меня. В самом важном. Впервые за всю свою жизнь, Джим, я счастлив.

Этой ночью между ними все было иначе. В последние дни они спали в постели Джима, но теперь Спок молча повел его вверх по лестнице и дальше, к своей комнате. Спок лег рядом с Джимом. Его руки не были так осторожны, поцелуи почти причиняли боль, словно он намеревался заклеймить Джима. Спок с силой стягивал с Джима одежду, прикусывая кожу на ключицах, горле, животе, оставляя засосы. Он встал на колени между ног Джима и взял его в рот.

Джим попытался было выгнуться, но Спок жестко держал его бедра. Джим разочарованно застонал. Он скользнул руками в волосы вытворявшего языком невероятные вещи Спока. Джим чувствовал, как к лицу подступал жар, чувствовал покалывание в кончиках пальцев.

— Твой рот такой классный, — простонал он. — Офигенно классный.

Спок что-то промычал, не выпуская его изо рта, потом отстранился, провел языком вниз и опустил голову еще сильнее. Джим напрягся, когда Спок начал касаться языком его входа, дразнить его лёгкими движениями. Он сжался, и Спок ослабил хватку, начал выводить успокаивающие круги на его бедрах. Прошло уже года два с тех пор, как он это делал — последним был Гэри. Единственным был Гэри. Из горла Спока вырвался рык, когда это имя проскочило в мыслях Джима, и тот почувствовал укол не своей ревности. Язык Спока втолкнулся внутрь, лишь немного, и Гэри был забыт.

Джим начал расслабляться и снова провел по волосам Спока, опустил руку к подбородку и его приподнял лицо, пока Спок не посмотрел на него. Он скользнул вдоль Джима и опустился на него, все еще полностью одетый. Джим целовал его, снимая рубашку, остановившись только для того, чтобы стянуть ее через голову, а потом они соприкоснулись обнаженной кожей. Джима переполняли ощущения, которые впускал в него через расширившуюся связь Спок. Джим нащупал пальцами застежку штанов Спока и приспустил их с бедер. Когда они соприкоснулись, Джим обеими руками крепко обнял Спока за шею, и тот потерся об него.

Джим уже понятия не имел, как долго они целовались, когда Спок взял баночку с тем самым кремом, который давал ему для рук, и смазал им себя. Он опустил руку между ног Джима и начал массировать, проталкивая палец внутрь.

— Я желаю соединить наши тела и наши разумы, — прошептал Спок в губы Джиму. Который резко кивнул и закинул ноги ему на талию.

Когда Спок наконец толкнулся в него, Джим ахнул от жгущего натяжения, и Спок замер. Тяжело дыша, Джим сконцентрировался на том месте, где заканчивалось его тело и начиналось тело Спока, сжался вокруг него. Пальцы Спока легли на левую щеку Джима, и он закрыл глаза.

— Давай, — прошептал Джим. Спок пробормотал что-то на вулканском.

Это нисколько не походило на мелдинг с Послом. Казалось, будто он парил во вселенской пустоте, а перед собой видел Спока в таком же состоянии. Джим потянулся к нему, через пространство, и их руки встретились. Воспоминания Спока устремились в разум Джима. Он увидел красную землю Вулкана, хрупкую человеческую женщину — должно быть, Аманду Грейсон. Множество насмешек вулканских детей, первое схождение с шаттла в Сан-Франциско, форма и изгиб губ Ухуры, нахальный кадет, грызущий яблоко во время теста на симуляторе, материализация на транспортной платформе с протянутой рукой, за которую не держалась его мать, ощущение изоляции на Земле, сообщение, содержащее приглашение приехать в Айову, пара голубых глаз, внимательно изучающих его поверх шахматной доски.

Разум Джима окутало что-то теплое и прекрасное. Джим крепче прижал Спока к себе, и тот начал вталкиваться в него. Когда Джим кончил, Спок был в его разуме и в его теле. Много минут спустя Джим лениво поцеловал Спока, не сводя с него взгляда в темноте. У него не было такого никогда и ни с кем. Засыпая, Джим все еще ощущал прикосновение разума Спока к его собственному. Спок обернулся вокруг него, прижавшись губами к шее.

Спок хотел взять такси до Айовы, чтобы успеть на утренний шаттл, но Джим настоял на том, чтобы самому отвезти его на вокзал. Пока Спок плотно укладывал вещи в рюкзак, Джим маячил в дверном проеме, пытаясь прорваться через астероидное поле эмоций, в которое угодил его разум, и наблюдая за готовившимся уезжать Споком.

«Это последний раз, когда я его увижу? Звездный флот должен будет когда-нибудь отправить меня на миссию в вулканскую колонию, правильно? Мы все так же будем общаться. Переписываться. Мы оба получим то, чего хотели. Что, по-моему, должно было произойти? Мы бы расписались и жили на звездолете? Так или иначе, не то чтобы это изначально к чему-то вело».

— Готов? — спросил он, выдавив усмешку, и начал спускаться по лестнице. — Хочешь еды на дорожку?

Джим ждал, что Спок поддержит игру и ответит саркастическим замечанием по поводу того, что совершенно не обязательно обеспечивать пищей асфальтированное покрытие, но тот лишь покачал головой.

— Тогда поехали.

Поездка прошла в молчании, и Джим болезненно осознавал то, как плотно руки Спока обхватывали его бока, как пальцы сжимались на кожаной куртке, как на повороте — и лишь на секунду — Спок положил голову ему на плечо.

На вокзале было немноголюдно. Джим припарковался напротив дверей и заглушил байк. Он почувствовал, как Спок отпустил его. Где-то внутри снова начало болеть.

— Билет не забыл? — бодро спросил Джим, но это было тщетно, потому что Спок уныло смотрел на него поверх мотоцикла. Джим вздохнул и обошел байк, вставая рядом со Споком.

— Скоро увидимся, — солгал он, засовывая руки в карманы. Складка между бровей Спока — та самая, которую Джим не видел с самого его приезда — вернулась и явно обозначилась. Шагнув вперед, Джим разгладил ее большим пальцем.

— Не надо, — попросил он, скользнув руками по груди Спока, и обхватил его лицо. Джим поцеловал его жестче, чем собирался. Они так грубо прижались друг к другу губами, что было больно, но Джима это не остановило. Он прикусывал губы Спока и, скользнув своим языком по его, ощутил вкус собственный крови, когда тот укусил его. Спок поднял руки и положил их поверх рук Джима, мягко проводя по тыльной стороне ладоней. В мыслях Джима звучала мольба: «Скучаюскучаюскучаю», — и Спок тихо, в губы, выдохнул одно слово:  
— Джим.

В здание вокзала Спок зашел, не оглядываясь, а Джим, не оглядываясь, оседлал байк и уехал. Он был рад длинной безлюдной полосе земли. Джим выжал газ, ставя байк на дыбы, и рванул по дороге на бешеной скорости. В груди что-то болезненно нарастало, подступая к горлу. Глаза жгло от ветра и пыли, зрение затуманилось. Джим свернул на обочину и стер грязные потеки, но по щекам скатились еще слезы. Закрыв глаза, он прижал кулак к груди и вдохнул через рот — рвано, закашлявшись. Левая рука крепко обхватывала ручку байка.

— Черт, — выругался Джим. Он еще долго стоял вот так, пытаясь подобрать определение гложущей пустоте внутри. Под ним гудел байк.

Когда он добрался домой, на его комме не было ни одного сообщения. Не поступило их и потом.

>> мне тебя не хватает

Он набрал слова, но так и не нажал кнопку «Отправить».

Джим решил остаться в Риверсайде на выходные. Он заказал билет на утро понедельника и позвонил Боунзу, чтобы предупредить, что скоро вернется.

— Ты приедешь один? — спросил Боунз.

— Ага, — ровно ответил Джим.

— Очень жаль это слышать, малыш.

— Можешь подобрать меня? Я должен прилететь где-то в районе полудня.

— Тогда и увидимся.

В воскресенье утром он постирал мамины чехлы от пыли, достал их из сушилки и заново накрыл диван и кресла. На обед он заказал в репликаторе чизбургер и съел его в три укуса, предварительно скинув на тарелку латук и помидоры. Вынув из холодильника все, что в нем оставалось, он избавился от мусора, а потом протер все поверхности и раковину. Наверху он сдернул белье со своей кровати, собрал полотенца из ванной и сбросил все это в кучу возле ступеней. Сделав глубокий вдох, Джим открыл дверь в комнату Спока.

Первым по его чувствам ударил запах, уже едва различимый спустя всего лишь день, но все равно достаточно сильный, чтобы Джим, подходя к кровати, почувствовал, как накатывает грусть. Он провел рукой по подушке, все еще примятой там, где в четверг утром лежали их головы, когда Спок разбудил его поцелуем в плечо. Джим быстро снял все постельное белье, скатал его в ком и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Прижимая сверток к груди, он подхватил гору белья у лестницы и позволил себе слабость: один вдох, а потом засунул все в стиральную машину.

Джим знал, что заснуть не получится, поэтому, как только убрался в доме и собрал вещи, поехал в «Верфь». Он задолжал Лу прощание, да и выпить не помешало бы. В воскресный вечер в баре почти никого не было, и Джим занял свой обычный стул.

— Скоро уезжаешь? — спросил Лу, протерев стойку и положив перед Джимом салфетку.

— Завтра утром. — Джим, положив на стойку комм, уперся в нее локтями. — Я получил свой корабль. — Он усмехнулся, но улыбка задержалась ненадолго.

— Я слышал в новостях, — сказал Лу. — Мои поздравления. Пива?

— Спасибо. Думаю, сегодня мне нужно что-нибудь чуток покрепче. Текилу.

— Ты уверен, что текила — хорошая идея? Ты же знаешь, что она с тобой делает.

— Прямо сейчас я не стану возражать против провалов в памяти, — пробормотал Джим. Лу пожал плечами и потянулся за рюмкой.

— Где твой друг?

— На пути к вулканской колонии, — без выражения ответил Джим, разглядывая свои руки.

— Досадно, — цокнул языком Лу и поставил перед ним текилу. — Казалось, ты был привязан к нему.

Джим скорчил гримасу и поднял рюмку ко рту. Алкоголь горько, обжигающе прокатился по горлу и разлился теплом в груди. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы пересилить пустоту, не уходившую из мыслей.  
— Налей еще, — сказал он.

— Так плохо, да? — сказал Лу и, подняв бутылку, налил текилу. Джим осушил рюмку и громко выдохнул.

— Просто хочу сегодня поспать.

— Налью тебе слишком много, и спать придется в баре, — проворчал Лу, отставив бутылку, и наклонился к Джиму. — А теперь ты можешь сам мне рассказать, что тебя беспокоит, или же я могу угадать. По твоему лицу все довольно очевидно.

Джим фыркнул.  
— Тогда должно быть очевидно, почему мне нужен крепкий алкоголь, — заявил он.

— Я не удивлен, — сказал Лу. — Каждый раз, когда вы двое приходили сюда, ты смотрел на него так, словно через три секунды бросишься раздевать.

Джим провел левой рукой по лицу, а кулаком правой стукнул о столешницу.  
— Еще одну.

— Мне больно видеть, как человек пьет в одиночестве, — покачал головой Лу и на этот раз наполнил две рюмки. Он поднял свою и стукнул ею о рюмку Джима. — Твое здоровье.

Джим быстро выпил и вытер рот рукавом.

— Есть шансы, что он вернется? — спросил Лу.

— Не-а. — Голос Джима прозвучал резко.

— Это был не только секс, да?

Джим пожал плечами.  
— Я знал, что это не получит продолжения.

Дверь бара распахнулась, и вошли несколько клиентов. Лу погрозил Джиму пальцем, пообещав вернуться, и тот, кивнув, налил себе четвертую порцию, как только Лу повернулся к нему спиной. Он поболтал рюмку и коснулся комма. Никаких сообщений.

Часом позже, встав из-за стойки бара, он солгал, что вполне сможет сам добраться от «Верфи» до дома. Лу скептически посмотрел на него и хлопнул по спине.

— Вызову тебе такси, — произнес он. — Можешь заехать забрать байк утром.

— Оставь себе, — отмахнулся Джим, бросив ключи на стойку. — Я не вернусь в ближайшие несколько лет.

Церемония награждения прошла быстро. Адмирал Барнетт начал с речи, восхвалявшей карьеру адмирала Пайка в Звездном флоте и достигшей своего пика на описании его героических действий в борьбе против Нерона. Джим сидел в первом ряду вместе с Боунзом и во время речи Барнетта держался прямо, смотря на лица членов адмиралтейства. Это были те же самые люди, которые всего несколько недель назад ничего не имели против того, чтобы выкинуть его из Звездного флота. Через несколько минут они дадут ему корабль. Он рассмеялся — тихим выдохом — и опустил голову.

В помещении было душно из-за большого количества набившихся в него людей. Джим провел пальцем под воротником, чтобы ослабить его, и сглотнул, когда адмирал Барнетт закончил говорить. Раздались громкие аплодисменты, адресованные адмиралу Пайку, который признательно поднял руку.

— Настоящее собрание вызывает капитана Джеймса Тиберия Кирка.

Джим встал и вышел вперед, замерев по стойке смирно перед адмиралом Барнеттом.

— Ваша вдохновляющая доблесть и глубочайшая преданность товарищам соответствует самым высоким традициям службы на Звездном флоте и делает честь вам, вашей команде и всей Федерации. Для меня является честью вручить вам эту награду. По приказу Звездного флота за номером два-восемь-четыре-пять-пять настоящим вы направляетесь рапортовать адмиралу Пайку, USS «Энтерпрайз», о смене его на посту.

Адмирал Барнетт прикрепил благодарственную медаль к красной униформе Джима и пожал руку. Джим посмотрел ему в глаза и крепко ответил на рукопожатие. Он развернулся на каблуках и подошел к адмиралу Пайку.

— Пост принял, сэр.

Адмирал Пайк улыбнулся и вздохнул.  
— Пост сдал.

Джим встретился с ним взглядом.  
— Спасибо, сэр.

— Мои поздравления, капитан, — произнес Пайк. — Ваш отец гордился бы вами.

Джим сжал губы в тонкую линию и благодарно кивнул. Наблюдатели вокруг встали и бурно зааплодировали, глядя на него. Он поймал себя на том, что хочет, чтобы рядом были мама и Сэм. Джим почувствовал, как нараставший гвалт устремился в его сторону. Это должен был быть самый торжественный момент в его жизни, и все же он ощущал опустошение. «Ты хотел этого», — напомнил он себе. Он хотел этот корабль, хотел миссию, которая за этим последует. Он хотел жизнь, которую так и не удалось прожить его отцу. Он хотел все то, что получил, но не чувствовал ничего, кроме пустоты.

Выдавив из себя улыбку, Джим оглядел помещение в поисках знакомых лиц и заметил сидевших в четвертом ряду Скотти и Ухуру. Скотти, чья рука лежала на спинке сидения Нийоты, показал ему большой палец. Джим увидел Сулу. Чехова. Даже Кексик — Джим сделал мысленную пометку потом узнать его настоящее имя — казался довольным и аплодировал. Джим продолжил выискивать то единственное лицо, которого, как он знал, тут не было. На самом деле, он вообще не видел среди присутствовавших ни одного вулканца.

Джим тихо переговаривался с Боунзом возле дверей аудитории, пожимая руки проходившим мимо кадетам и офицерам, принимая их поздравления. Он не узнавал большинство из них, но все равно продолжал улыбаться и благодарить. Джим не мог дождаться возможности вернуться в свою квартиру и выбраться из кадетской униформы. Он как раз хотел сказать об этом Боунзу, когда услышал свою фамилию.

— Кирк!

Джим повернулся на знакомый голос и увидел приближавшегося к нему в коляске Пайка, который, хоть и казался немного подавленным, явно гордился. Боунз сказал, что будет ждать его в квартире, и ушел, перед этим коротко пожав руку Пайку и кивнув эффектной высокой женщине с умным лицом. На ней была золотистая униформа Звездного флота, ее красные губы чуть изгибались в уголках. Джим узнал ее по фотографии, которую Пайк держал у себя в офисе.

— Джим Кирк, позволь представить тебе мою лучшую половину. Это Номер Один, мой бывший первый офицер и моя жена. Она только что вернулась из трехлетнего научного исследования на борту «Тесла» в Гамма-квадранте. Теперь согласилась преподавать в Академии, пока я не привыкну.

— Рад наконец-то познакомиться с вами, мэм. Много о вас слышал, — протянул руку Джим. Ответное рукопожатие было крепким.

— Крис так часто говорит о вас, — сказала она, тон ее голоса был серьезным, но дружелюбным. — С тем же успехом мы могли бы вас усыновить.

— Или хотя бы украсть тебя на ужин. Есть планы?

— Нет, сэр. Сочту за честь.

— У тебя свой транспорт, или хочешь проехаться с нами?

— Я пришел сюда пешком, — ответил Джим. — Так что с удовольствием проедусь.

Джим следовал за Номером Один к выходу из здания, держась рядом с креслом Пайка, который настаивал на том, чтобы самостоятельно крутить колеса. Номер Один села на водительское сидение аэромобиля, Джим устроился впереди. Машину она вела так же, как и ходила: легко, целенаправленно, сжимая руль обеими руками. Ее ногти были покрыты синим лаком. Она заковыристо выругалась себе под нос в адрес проехавшего рядом водителя, а потом взглянула на Пайка в зеркало заднего вида.

— Пристегни ремень, — рыкнула она.

— Да, дорогая, — откликнулся Пайк, но указание проигнорировал.

— У вас, когда вы вместе служили, точно так же было?

— Крис был моим руководящим офицером, — напомнила она. — Я была лейтенантом.

— Это не ответ.

— Она там верховодила, — усмехнулся Пайк. — Ее боялись все до единого мужчины на корабле, за исключением Бойса, моего старшего офицера по медицине. Но, опять же, врачи — это отдельная категория.

— Грязные старикашки, — буркнула она и включила поворотник. — Они боялись не меня. Они боялись моих хромосом.

Ресторан оказался небольшим заведением в десяти минутах езды, славившимся своей пиццей и отличным пивом. Джим и раньше время от времени обедал там с Пайком. Номер Один заказала пол-литровую кружку и села.

— Так значит, вулканцы улетели в новую колонию, — бросил Джим, просматривая меню.

— Они на пути туда.

— Спок отправился с ними? — Джим пытался говорить небрежно.

— Отправился. Он заходил к нам попрощаться. Спок знаком с Номером Один, знаешь ли. Я так понял, что до его отъезда вы успели довольно хорошо узнать друг друга. Он сказал, что какое-то время провел с тобой в Айове.

— Ага, — пробормотал Джим. Номер Один поймала его взгляд поверх края своего бокала и приподняла бровь. Учитывая их знакомство со Споком, Джим задумался, не сделала ли она это намеренно, и уставился на клетчатую скатерть.

— Я рад, — сказал Пайк. — Он мог бы завести побольше друзей. Такая досада, что его не будет в твоей команде. У тебя впереди множество нелегких решений, и не самое маленькое из них — выбор первого офицера. Уверен, ты знаешь, я надеялся на то, что он будет служить под твоим командованием.

— Я тоже на это надеялся.

Номер Один кашлянула, внимательно изучая меню. Джим потер затылок.

— Ты сделаешь множество ошибок, — продолжил Пайк. — Ты должен понимать, что это неизбежно. Ты будешь принимать решения, и некоторые из них окажутся неверными. А иногда тебе придется делать выбор, из-за которого кто-нибудь погибнет, но выбор этот будет правильным. Быть капитаном звездолета непросто. Должно быть, это самая тяжелая работа во всем Звездном флоте. Только на тебе лежит ответственность за твой корабль и жизни твоей команды. Вот почему наличие сильного первого офицера так важно. Хороший первый офицер — твой лучший друг, твой самый надежный защитник и самая большая заноза в заднице, какую только можно себе представить. В противном случае ничего не получится.

— Если смотреть на это под таким углом, мне нужно повысить своего главу медицинской службы.

— Это не то решение, с которым стоит спешить, но принять его необходимо как можно скорее. Иначе тебе его назначат сверху, что повлечет за собой некоторые проблемы в случае личных разногласий. В конце концов, ты на несколько лет застрянешь с этими людьми в ограниченном пространстве. Ну, как думаешь, большой пирог этому столику? — осведомился Пайк. — Побольше мяса? — Номер Один кивнула.

— Или вегетарианский, — рассеянно ответил Джим. — Мне и то, и то нравится.

Пайк откинулся на спинку кресла, на его лице появилось удивленное выражение.  
— Ты наш гость, тебе и выбирать. А я пока отлучусь — поздороваться. — Он кивнул на столик в другом конце зала, откуда ему махали трое мужчин в униформе Звездного флота. Пайк развернул кресло и направился в их сторону, оставив Джима наедине с Номером Один, которая взяла из корзины на столе хлебную палочку и подтолкнула остальное к нему. Отломив кусочек, она окунула его сначала в масло, а затем в молотый жгучий перец и, пережевывая, задумчиво уставилась на Джима.

— Я встречала немало уроженцев Вулкана, — протянула она, когда Пайк оказался вне пределов слышимости. — Но до прошлой недели я не видела ни одного влюбленного вулканца. У меня ушло несколько минут на то, чтобы определить, что с ним не так. Ты не такой непроницаемый.

У Джима отвисла челюсть.

— У меня есть доступ к коммуникационным каналам направляющихся к колонии транспортов, — небрежно добавила она. — Они вернутся на Землю до отправления «Энтерпрайз».

— Вы немного пугаете, вы в курсе?

За день до назначенного отправления «Энтерпрайз» Джим с гордостью оглядывал свою команду с капитанского кресла на мостике. Его взгляд прошелся по Боунзу, который хмуро посматривал на Скотти и Ухуру, а это означало, что он почти наверняка был в хорошем настроении. Чехов и Сулу подгоняли свои панели управления, перенастраивая программы и подшучивая друг над другом. Джим задержался взглядом на пустом месте, которое должен был занимать старший офицер по науке. Ему все еще нужно было представить кого-то на эту должность. Пайк стоял у него над душой с того самого ужина, понукая Джима выбрать первого офицера, и прислал ему заявления от кандидатов, которых считал подходящими. Джим проигнорировал всех, несмотря на тошнотворное чувство внутри, ожидая увидеть на экране одно конкретное имя. Пайк даже предложил ему рассмотреть кандидатуру Номера Один. Джим бы не решился снова перевести ее на корабль, пока Пайк только привыкал к потере ног. Может, на следующую миссию. Эта женщина была просто ураганом.

Несмотря на ее вмешательство — а она настояла на том, чтобы передать сообщение транспортам, невзирая на Джимовы неискренние протесты, — нужное имя так и не появилось. Он смирился с тем, что и не появится. Шахматный набор остался нераспакованным у него в квартире.

Джим в четвертый раз за это утро пересматривал досье предложенных адмиралом Пайком кандидатов. Среди них был и Гэри Митчелл. Джим снова промотал его. Сулу тоже был в списке. Из него получился бы хороший первый офицер. Он был благонадежным и спокойным, они хорошо ладили. Ухуры в списке не было, и Джим подумывал попросить ее подать заявление, хотя она наверняка жутко разозлится из-за необходимости передать кому-то часть своих обязанностей в лингвистическом отделе. Джим знал, что Ухура живет этим. Кроме того, она была лучшим лингвистом на корабле, так что нагружать ее обязанностями первого офицера означало бы напрасную трату ее способностей.

Джим зевнул. Его бессонница вернулась сразу после возвращения из Айовы. Он почти неделю не спал по ночам, и йомен уже начал задавать вопросы по поводу его постоянных просьб принести кофе.

Джим снова скользнул взглядом к имени Гэри. Прошло уже несколько лет, и Джим перерос эти односторонние отношения. Гэри не был плохим парнем, просто они оба были молоды. А еще он был умен как черт. Джим ткнул в его имя и просмотрел полную версию заявления.

Со свистом открылся турболифт, и Джим поднял голову, услышав четкий голос.

— Разрешите подняться на борт, капитан.

Прошло уже пятнадцать дней с тех пор, как он слышал голос Спока. Сердце Джима громко стукнуло, и на задворках разума что-то пробудилось. Вид у него, должно быть, был комичный, потому что Спок чуть ухмыльнулся, стоя там, возле турболифта, и ожидая ответа Джима. Спок был одет в голубую униформу научного отдела, нашивка Звездного флота также виднелась на своем месте. Он стоял навытяжку, заложив руки за спину. Другие офицеры на мостике повернулись к нему, а потом перевели все внимание на капитана, перешептываясь между собой. Джим подозревал, что им уже было известно все об Айове от Ухуры и Скотти, который ему как раз подмигнул.

Джим осознал, что все еще сидит с приоткрытым ртом, и захлопнул его, но не смог сдержать расплывшуюся по лицу улыбку. Он задолжал Номеру Один ящик ромуланского эля. Боунз сердито хмурился, сложив руки на груди.

— Разрешаю.

Поднявшись на ноги, Джим встретился взглядом со Споком, когда тот пересек мостик и шагнул к нему.

— Из разговора с одним нашим общим знакомым я узнал, что перед вами все еще стоит задача выбора первого офицера, — сказал Спок, встав перед Джимом по стойке смирно, — и что было бы нелогично позволять вам улетать в космос на сверхскорости одному.

— Она тебя достала, да?

— Она может быть довольно… убедительной. Вследствие этого, со всем уважением, я бы хотел выдвинуть свою кандидатуру. Если желаете. — Спок опустил взгляд. Он аккуратно провел пальцами по руке Джима. Легчайшее прикосновение. У Джима дыхание перехватило от привязанности, хлынувшей в него. Выпрямившись, Спок сцепил руки за спиной. Его лицо выражало симпатию. — Я могу предоставить рекомендации.

— Значит, это то, чего ты хочешь? — тихо спросил Джим. — Правда?

— Ответ утвердительный, капитан.

Спок посмотрел ему в глаза, и Джим увидел отражавшуюся в них улыбку, не совсем появившуюся на губах Спока, но настоящую и адресованную только ему. Реальность того, что Спок стоял рядом, обрушилась на Джима. Спок вернулся. Он предпочел Звездный флот вулканской колонии. Он предпочел Джима. И теперь у Джима впереди несколько лет, наполненных этой улыбкой, этими руками, грандиозными шахматными баталиями, подвигами на ниве приготовления блюд вулканской кухни и теплым телом, к которому можно будет прижаться во сне. Если Джиму повезет, это не закончится вместе с завершением миссии.

Может, они и не станут легендарной командой, которой были в той, другой, жизни, но вместе они станут чем-то. Его сердце громко бухнуло, когда то самое чувство на задворках разума начало петь. Джим понял, о чем тогда говорил Посол Споку: это казалось правильным. Он улыбнулся.

— Сочту за честь, коммандер.

Отперев парадную дверь, Спок толкнул ее плечом, отчасти затаскивая, отчасти неся на себе внутрь полубессознательного Джима. Было уже далеко за полночь. Они успели на последний шаттл из Калифорнии. Это было импульсивным решением, желанием сбежать после того, как Джима выписали из больницы. Никто не стал бы винить их за отъезд после напряжения последних нескольких недель. Джим все еще не мог без слез вспоминать о капитане Пайке, да и сам был ходячим чудом. Звездный флот и друзей о внезапном отпуске они оповестят утром. А сейчас были только они вдвоем.

Джим лениво улыбнулся, когда его обоняния коснулся знакомый запах дома, и распахнул глаза. Его взгляд упал на семейный портрет. Потянувшись, Джим потер лицо ладонью. Он уснул в шаттле на пути из Сан-Франциско, а потом во время поездки в такси из Айова-сити, уронив голову на плечо Споку. Спок, казалось, ничего не имел против.

— Все еще не могу поверить, что ты захотел вернуться сюда, — зевая, пробормотал Джим и бросил спортивную сумку в коридоре. Спок выскользнул из своей куртки и помог Джиму снять его, а после повесил обе в шкаф. — Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, — протянул Джим, — то подумал бы, что в глубине души ты романтик.

Спок хранил молчание, пока Джим вел его наверх по лестнице, в свою старую комнату, где они вместе застелили кровать. Спок позволил ему раздеть себя, потом Джим разделся сам и, когда они легли на постель, прижался к нему всем телом, натянув одеяло на переплетенные ноги.

Джим выключил ночник. Спок нахмурился, разглядывая его в темноте комнаты. Джиму едва удавалось различить черты его лица в приглушенном свете фонаря на крыльце.

— Говори же, — мягко произнес он, гладя щеку Спока, проводя большим пальцем по той самой складке, чтобы разгладить. Джим слишком часто видел ее в последнее время.

— Ты не понимаешь, каково мне было, — медленно проговорил Спок. Он рвано выдохнул и посмотрел на Джима большими, умоляющими глазами. Джим обхватил его обеими руками и лежал, дыша ему в шею, пока Спок не перестал дрожать.

— Эй, — сказал Джим, проводя руками по спине Спока. — Все нормально.

— Я не мог коснуться тебя. — Голос надломился, и Спок уткнулся лицом в плечо Джиму. — Я не мог…

— Спок, все нормально, — прошептал Джим и обнял его, положив ладонь за затылок. — Все нормально.

«Я жив», — продолжил он мысленно.

«Я неизмеримо благодарен».

Их губы встретились в целомудренном, мягком поцелуе.

Джим поднял руку ладонью к Споку, который не отводил взгляда от его пальцев. Спок понял намек, в его глазах появился блеск. Он прижался ладонью к ладони Джима. Тот закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на реальности тела Спока рядом, на прохладе его руки, на собственном сердцебиении, ровно отдававшемся в ушах. Джим почувствовал накатывавшую волнами боль, когда Спок, опустив все щиты, вспомнил те последние моменты. Джим открыл глаза и увидел, что тот крепко зажмурился.

— Эй, — позвал он. — Посмотри на меня.

Спок медленно, мученически открыл глаза. Джим посмотрел в них и легко погладил кончики пальцев Спока. Их руки переплелись, боль отступила, и Джима заполнило чувство умиротворения.

— Именно здесь я полюбил тебя, — пробормотал Джим.

— Вот почему, — прошептал Спок, — я хотел вернуться.

Приподняв бровь, Джим ухмыльнулся.  
— А я думал потому, что ты не хочешь меня ни с кем делить.

— Это правда, — согласился Спок. — Не хочу.

Джим, смеясь, целовал его несколько долгих секунд, пока не почувствовал, что больше не может бороться с усталостью. Они закрыли глаза и, повинуясь гулу связи, потянулись к друг к другу. Соприкасаясь ладонями, они уснули.


End file.
